New XMen: a new beginning
by Adrian Faust
Summary: a fanfic starting from where vol. 5 of New X-Men: Childhood's End left off. Things will be changed. Messiah Complex may not go the same. This is introducing characters of my own and two friends creation.
1. Chapter 1

New X-Men: A New Beginning

Prolong

As he walked into his new life, he remembered how his life was before the x-men, before ever having his powers. When he was 13 in 1898, Adrian Faust had been the child of a wealthy land owner. They lived in Salem, Massachusetts. Adrian's mother was a practicing Wicca. She even looked the part, with the long raven black hair, the dark blue eyes, and of course a wicked tongue. Adrian looked the same, except he had his father's crystal green eyes, he was tall and lean just as his father had been at that age. With all this mixed together though anyone would have immediately pegged him as Belinda's son. Before her son was born, before she was married to her husband David, Belinda had made a deal with a demon so that she would have enough power to get away from her first husband. The demon granted her wish but as a price she had to promise her first born to the demon. While at his home with his family a demon appeared to Adrian and asked to be paid.

"Adrian run" his mother screamed. His father jumped in front of the fear stricken boy.

"Belinda where are you going" David yelled after his wife. Adrian watched in horror as the demon killed his father. His mother had left the room. When the flaming behemoth finished brutally ripping his father to pieces he came after Adrian, then his mother appeared in a bright aura of light her long dark hair flowing through an eerie wind, but her hair wasn't the only thing floating, the whole room had began to lift off the floor. She was holding a dove feather and a sprig of rosemary banded together in a crimson ribbon, and she started to chant. She fired a bolt of lightning from her outstretched hand; it struck the demon in its side leaving a gaping wound in its wake. The demon, now seeing a fight to be had, threw a fire ball at Adrian's mother, but she just hovered out of the way. Belinda shot another bolt of white lightning at the demon, this time it connected, right through the heart leaving a gaping hole. The demon, wholly pissed off, started to glow. He screamed an ungodly scream that shook the whole mansion.

He then looked at Belinda and said "YOU HAVE SEALED THE FATE OF BOTH YOUR SON AND YOU, NOW YOU BOTH WILL DIE WHENCH". Then the demon exploded in fire. The last thing Adrian saw was his mother reading from a red leather bound book.

When Adrian woke he tried to wake up his mother but when he touched her hand went through her shoulder, he stared in horror as he tried to shake her awake but his hands just went through her as if she were made of water. After trying for so long he began to feel tired, finally he then fell into a deep sleep.

Chapter I

(100 yrs later. Year 2005)

When Adrian finally came to he noticed he wasn't home anymore, he was in a hospital bed with wires coming out of his skin. He also found he was in someone else's body in a hospital, his hair was now long and snow white. His skin paler than he remembered. He got up and felt an odd since of ownership, as if he had to make a claim to everyone that this was his body. He picked up the chart on the bedside table and read it, only to find that it said he had been in a coma for a year. Adrian then noticed a mirror on the wall. He walked up to it and saw someone else. He still looked similar to what he used to but older, his hair fell past his shoulders, his eyes were still crystal green, but now they were almost glowing.

With an overwhelming sense of fear and desperation he tried to leave the hospital room but a young asian nurse stopped him and asked "Christian what are you doing out of bed? You shouldn't even be awake." With a thought he made the nurse forget he was there as if it was like breathing, upon instinct, and why did she call him Christian.

He ran out into the cold in a hospital gown and no shoes, of course people stared but he didn't care, all he knew was that he needed get away from this place, somewhere quiet. Somewhere he could think and find out where he was, and how he made that woman forget about him. As he ran down the sidewalk, he knew there was no way he was in Salem Massachusetts any more, and since when were there this many people. Every time he bumped into someone he got a brief look into their minds.

He finally found what appeared to be an abandoned building. When he got inside he found a room that didn't have any hobos in it, a room he could have to himself. He started thinking about everything that had happened. He had died came back in a new place wandered around for a while and then was sucked into a body that he didn't know.

"What the hell is wrong with me? I should be dead, or am dead, was dead, what the hell." Adrian then got a sudden feeling of anger and hostility, but they weren't his thoughts and feelings.

"Hey you! What the hell do you think you're doing here?" yelled the man standing in the shabby doorway. He was in tattered clothes, and looked as if he hadn't had a bath in two years.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know this was your room." Adrian said to the man.

"Yer gonna be when I'm through wit ya." yelled the man, and then lunged at Adrian. He took a shot at Adrian but his fist hit some sort of invisible wall only two inches from Adrian's face. "What in the hell?" cried the man as he tried to pull his hand back from the wall, but he couldn't get it back. It was as if it were glued to it. "Yer... Yer... yer onna dem muties aint ya? Ppplease ju... just let me go an... an... and I'll leave I promise I, I won't bother you again." the man pleaded.

"Just go away and leave me alone." Adrian yelled, and the man was thrown back out the door with enough force that he left a crack in the wall he hit.

Meanwhile in Salem center New York, in the mansion of Charles Xavier, sat Emma Frost at her desk grading the last test for the day. _"Oh look its Julian's, and let's see what you have made. Dammit Julian I just went over this with you..." _Emma wasn't at all happy with the grades her students had made, even the Cuckoos hadn't made above a B. Maybe she was being a little hard on them, she thought. Then Emma heard something she hadn't since M-Day. "Mutant Scan Successful" Emma's computer informed her. "Oh my God." Emma said surprised. _"Scott we found one, meet me in Cerebra, My girls meet me in Cerebra, we found one, but tell no one, I don't want the kids to get their hopes up."_ Emma telepathically told Cyclopes and the Three in One

"_Alright I'm on my way." _Scott thought back.

"_**We are on our way, and just because we are your biological offspring, does not make us your girls.**_" said the Cuckoos coolly. When all four had met in Cerebra Emma and the Cuckoos started scanning for the mutants. "Found one Ms. Frost, he is in Salem Mass." stated the Cuckoos very business-like.

"Can you sense the nature of his powers?" Emma asked.

"No ma'am" the Cuckoos replied. Scott new better then to interrupt, no matter how antsy he was about finding a new mutant, he had learned that from the Professor. He missed him, but knew he had to stand by his principals, the professor had betrayed him, and Alex.

"Scott, girls I have found another, NO two more, make that three mutants, where are they coming from?" Emma informed them. "Alright girls I want you to stay here and keep scanning, you can have the rest of the day off. Scott you and I need to get a few others together to get these mutants. I found three, and the girls found one."

"So where are they?" Scott inquired.

"The twins I found are in Brazil, the other is in Salt Lake." Emma told him.

"Okay did you get their names?" asked Scott.

"Yes, the twins' names were Marisol, and Diego Ortiz. The other boy's name was Alex Wental." said Emma hurriedly.

"Great let's just hope he doesn't act like an Alex." said Scott sarcastically. "What was the other kid's name?" Scott asked.

"Neither the girls, or I could get through to him, he was scared and confused, like that isn't what we all feel right now. But anyway he almost felt as though he was amnesic, but he and the Wental boy are definitely mutants." said Emma.

"What? Do you mean, you can tell by power levels?" asked Scott in an uneasy tone.

"Yes dear and they both are at least level 4, the Wental boy may even be a level 5." Emma stated in a tone Scott hadn't heard from her since the phoenix._ "Noriko, gather your team and get to the hanger __**IMMEDIATLEY**__" _said Emma.

"_Yes Ms. Frost and you don't have to yell, you already give me a head-ach when you speak without your powers" _Noriko Ashida thought back.

"_**DETENTION"**_ Emma shouted angrily.

"S#%." Nori knew just how to push Frost's buttons but she hadn't meant to get detention. Nori ran down the hall knocking on the doors of the girl's dorms, she then went to the boy's dorms and gathered them. When she had gathered every one of the students she told them to wait outside the hanger and listen while her team talked to Emma. When they finally got down to the hanger Emma was not at all pleased since she had told Noriko to gather her team, not the whole student body, and she had taken twenty minutes just to do so.

"_Students! Since I know that you are all listening here is what is going to happen. Myself, Cyclops, and the trainees are going to find four new mutants that Cerebra picked up about an hour ago. Kitty will be in charge, and Kitty that does not mean you get to take them to the mall for a field day I know for a fact that they have homework. Any questions?" _Emma thought to all the students.

"No ma'am." replied the whole student body.

"_Good because if anything happens while I'm gone then everyone will be punished, and that isn't the kind of welcoming you want the new kids to come home to is it?" _Emma said coolly to everyone. As she got into the x-jet she heard many of the kids whispering. "Scott let's go get the twins first, something tells me the other two could be a problem." said Emma.

"Yes honey" Scott said sarcastically. He heard the kids snickering in the back at his calling the former white queen honey. "Emma could you sit in the back I'm going to sit in the co-pilot seat and Anole you are going to learn to fly, since you will soon be getting your own team again." Scott announced.

"Scott I don't think that this is the best time for this." Emma said moving out of her seat and into the one behind hers.

"Fine we'll call it on the job training." Victor said, happily jumping up front.

He had been wanting his team back and he wanted to learn how to fly, even if it wasn't the same as Mr. Beaubier's flight. After Northstar's death Victor didn't know who he would talk to about any of his feelings. It's hard enough being green and scaly with a 13ft. tongue, but to be gay as well, that was just overkill. He suspected Mr. Rasputin was, but he was with Ms. Pryde, so that wouldn't work. Victor got into the co-pilot seat and took the wheel, and began to pilot the plane.

"Okay Vic you're gonna want to push on the throttle a little more, we are a little pressed for time" Scott told him.

"Yes sir" replied Victor. Victor wondered why he was always so uneasy around Mr. Summers. He knew he thought the teacher was hot but nothing else, and of course nothing could come of it. That didn't stop the fantasies that entered Victor's head though. Then he felt a firm but small hand on his shoulder and Ms. Frost's voice in his head.

"_Victor I would advise you to keep your mind on the task at hand. And I think we should schedule an appointment for us to discuss this ongoing fantasy of yours". _

"_But Ms. Frost isn't it normal for students to have fantasies about their teachers, and besides, you aren't supposed to look in my mind without permission" _Victor thought back. Beep Beep Beep Beep, Emma's cell phone began to ring. "Hello" Emma answered.

"Emma its Kitty, they found another one. She's in North Little Rock, Arkansas. She's a sound mutant, and is rehearsing for a concert. Oh dammit! Onyx! You put that DVD back in Logan's room RIGHT NOW! Emma I gotta go before one of the younger kids gets in here" Kitty said hurriedly, and then hung up the phone before Emma could say anything.

"Scott they found another mutant" Emma said.

"Where, who, and what powers" Scott questioned. "Arkansas, she is in a restaurant rehearsing for a concert, her name is Amy Lee, and she is a sound mutant" Emma said while pushing Anole out of the copilot seat and taking the control of the jet.

"Hey, I was doing just fine" Victor said as he got off the floor.

"Yes dear, you were, but I know pigs that fly faster than that" Emma stated in a dry tone. They made it to Brazil in under an hour, and they had only just left the State. When they landed Emma instructed everyone to stay inside, except for Victor and Sooraya. Scott obviously came. As they walked down the stairs of the ramp, they noticed smoke coming from the house. "Scott stay with the kids, I'm going in to help" Emma said as she began to run to the house, turning all of her skin into living diamond. It was an odd process. Emma could feel her skin start to chill, as the hard stone began to climb up her body, starting at her feet. It crawled up to her head, and then down to the tips of her hair.

Scott watched as the second love of his life run into the blazing house. He knew she would be okay; it would take something as strong as colossus to beat her in that form, or a diamond bullet. It felt like days had went by as he waited for Emma to come back out of the fire, he was starting to get worried. Then the next to the worst thing happened, the roof collapsed.

"_Scott, send in Rockslide, there are two kids in here, the father is dead. The girl is under the roof, I have the boy"_ Emma thought to Scott. Then she heard the door blow up, and a beam of red force shot through some debris, almost disintegrating it. Rockslide came barreling in next.

"Ms. Frost where is she" Santo shouted.

"She is in the last bedroom under some debris. Hurry" Emma shouted back as she ran through the door dragging the teen boy with her. _"Josh get your ass out here and heal this boy"_ Emma thought to Josh Foley. Josh jumped out of the jet completely missing the ramp and ran over to Emma and started to heal the wounded boy.

"Ms. Frost this could leave a scar" Josh said pointing to the large circular burn on the young man's shoulder.

"It doesn't matter, just don't let him die. Where the hell is Santo?" Emma said.

"I'm on my way" Santo yelled, running out of the front door.

"Santo just put her in the jet, Emma you and Josh put the boy in there as well. I hear helicopters, and that isn't good" Scott said helping with the boy.

"Anole get the jet going we need to vacate this place now" Emma yelled, carrying the boy's upper body, she could have done this herself but Scott was the leader. As soon as everyone was in the jet Victor closed the hatch and took off. He got up and let Cyclopes take over.

"Mr. Summers are they going to be okay" Victor asked.

"They will be fine, Josh is healing them now" Scott replied. "Next stop Little Rock Arkansas."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

When they arrived in Little Rock, Ar. it was already dark, so they parked on the river. Luckily Beast had installed a Shi'ar stealth device that made the jet nearly invisible to the human eye, unless you knew what to look for. Scott was the first one out of the jet; he walked up the sidewalk to a place called the Pub. Since he was wearing his street cloths he wasn't really noticed. He and Noriko walked in to find that he really wasn't dressed for this. The place was full with people of ages ranging from eleven up to at least forty, and they were all wearing black. This was a goth concert.

"Nori, I think I'm going to let you do this one" Scott told Noriko.

"What you're going to leave me here by myself with these goth freaks" Nori whispered to him.

"I just want to see if you can really handle this job, or do you want Emma to be right." Scott replied.

"Fine" Nori said stubbornly. Emma sent her a mental picture of what the girl looked like.

Nori looked all over the main room but couldn't see her, so she walked up stairs. She called the girl's name to get her attention, and so that maybe she would be able to find her "Amy, Amy Lee". Then the door to Nori's left opened and a girl walked out. The girl had black hair down to her lower back, and a pale skin tone. She was about 5'6 minus the combat boots that brought her to around 5'9. She was wearing a red corset over a black halter and a black skirt that went down to the floor. Then she spoke. Her voice sounded odd, so very alluring, and calming at the same time.

"Yes. Oh can I help you" said to Nori.

"Are you Amy Lee" Nori asked.

"Yes what do you need" Amy affirmed.

"Um…Can we talk for a sec, it is kind of important" said Nori. "I am a student at the Xavier Institute for higher learning, we are a school for mutants and our mutant finder machine found you because you are a mutant" said Nori

"What, no I'm not. I'm just a normal girl, and I have a whole crowd to disappoint so if you will excuse me" Amy said while pushing Nori out of the way. Nori followed her down to the first floor and stood back and watched.

"Hey guys I know you all came out today to see us but Ben isn't feeling too well, he may have ruptured an eardrum in rehearsal. So the concert is cancelled. We will re…." Amy was cut off by Nori who grabbed the microphone.

"Hey people the concert isn't cancelled it has just been moved back a hour so free drinks on me for that hour" Nori said to the crowd of angry fans who did a split second emotional swap from angry to happy once again. Well as happy as a crowd of Goths can get. She grabbed Amy's hand pulled her off stage and slapped a black credit card on the bar.

"This can pay for their drinks for the next hour, then I'm coming back for it." she told the bartender. Nori then proceeded to pull Amy up the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing my bass player can't play, he can't even hear out of his left ear." Amy said running with Nori up the stairs.

"What room is he in?" Nori asked.

"The one beside mine why" Amy replied. Nori ran into the room and to the window. She yelled out of it to Scott.

"Hey send Foley up here we need help." Scott ran back to the jet to get Josh.

"Hey Elixir you done with the twins, cause someone else needs a heal." Scott said hurriedly.

"Yeah sure" Josh said, with an uh-oh look on his face.

"Scott who is hurt, what did that little blue haired demon child do?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. Hellion you to." Scott said. They ran back to the side walk and Scott instructed on what to do.

"Julian you lift Josh up to that window where Nori is, Josh when you get in there heal whoever it is she has hurt." Julian started to concentrate, not that hard though, as a green energy filled his eyes, and wrapped around his body, then flowed from his hand to Josh. The next thing Josh knew, he was being lifted up to the window. When he got in he went straight to work.

"What happened" he asked.

"Something happened to his ear in rehearsal" the goth girl said.

"K I think I can fix this" Josh said as he leaned down to the guy lying in the bed. He started to heal the man, feeling the energy leaving his body and traveling in to the man. Josh had to touch to heal so he had to gently caress the guy's ear. "Nori you tell anyone about this and I will give you the black plague" Josh said seriously. A few weeks back Josh and the rest of the school found out that his powers weren't just to heal but he could also kill someone. He had killed reverend Stryker when he attacked the school. After the killing his skin turned from gold to black, and he went into a coma. But thanks to Laura he was now gold again, well mostly, he still had black spots, and when he got into a bad mood his skin turned back to full black. "Okay I'm done" Josh announced. The man jumped awake form Josh's voice being so close to his ear.

"Hey what the hell, Amy who are these people" the man asked, moving away from the gold kid.

"Its okay Ben this kid just saved you from being deaf" replied Amy.

"He is a mutant, and he can heal people through touch" said Nori.

"Oookay…. "was all Ben Moody could muster.

"His name is Josh and I'm Noriko, we are here to give Amy the chance to come to our school" said Nori.

"Oh, why would you want Amy" Ben asked.

"Because she thinks I'm a mutant and it is a school for mutants" Amy stated sounding annoyed. She then grabbed Ben and stormed out. When Nori and Josh came back outside they saw that the band had started to get ready. They finally got through the crowd, and back to Cyclopes.

"What happened" Scott asked.

"She didn't believe us, but I have a feeling she might a little later, so why don't you and the others go get the kid in Salt Lake, and me and Josh will stay here and try to convince her" Nori said.

"No out of the question, you are not staying alone" Scott said heatedly. _"Emma you listening, why don't you and the others go ahead and get the kid in Salt Lake. You can drop back by and pick us up; we still have to talk with her parents." _Scott thought.

"_Fine, call when you're ready" _Emma sent back.

Scott looked back at the river and watched the jet do a silent take off and leave. When he turned back around he noticed that the band had started to play, and the girl they had come to get was walking to the stage doing some vocalizing. It sounded really odd.

DUM DUM DUM DUDUM. "NOW I WILL TELL YOU WHAT I'VE DONE FOR YOU" the singer had a great voice.

"NORI WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR" Scott shouted over the loud music.

"LET'S JUST WAIT TILL AFTER THE CONCERT, OTHER WISE WE'LL NEVER GET TO TALK TO HER" Nori shouted back. After a few songs Scott started to see how she could be a mutant. While the girl was singing he heard her voice and vocalizing and chanting, like that in a church choir. The girl had multiple voices, and not the ones from the head, as in multiple voice boxes. Then it all went downhill from there. As she went in to a high note and her voice became like his late friend Sean Cassidy, the Banshee. The large speakers behind the band busted and shot sparks, many people started to fall to their knees holding their ears. Scott ran through the crowd past the guards, elbowing one in the ribs, and on to the stage, staggering the whole way from the pain. He clasped his hand over her mouth and drug her off stage. When he got into the pub, which had newly busted windows, he explained what happened.

"Do you believe us now? I mean after that you kind of have to" Nori said when she ran into the bar.

"You see Ms. Lee you are a mutant. You have mutated vocal cords. You're able to reach pitches that no human could. You shattered glass, busted the speakers and maybe a few eardrums" Scott told her.

"Okay maybe I should go to your school" Amy said in tears.

"It's okay, we just need to talk to your parents" Nori told the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

It only took an hour for the x-jet to get to Salt Lake, but only because of the Shi'ar tech. It had been the longest hour that Emma had ever had to endure. Not just the fact that this was one of the first mutants to appear in months but just knowing that any of the x-men's enemies could also know. The Main threat being the Purifiers.

"_God I hope they haven't found out"_ Emma thought to herself. Then the Cuckoos interrupted her thought,

"_Miss Frost we have found another mutant, he is in New Orleans. His name is Caleb Davies, he is a physical mutant." _

"_Thank you girl, but you will need to tell Cyclops, he is Little Rock still."_ Emma sent back.

"_We already have." _the Cuckoos replied. Emma thought about it but didn't know if she should tell her group of students or not, the new one was a physical and they did tend to be moody. He may not even want to come to the school. Of course she could just make him since he was only 17; all she had to do was go through the state. That thought made her cringe, meaning having to deal with Valerie Cooper.

"You have reached your destination" said the x-jet's g.p.s.

"Alright people, we don't know what kind of situation we will be walking into, so be on guard" Emma told the remaining team members.

"Miss Frost we're going to need to wear civilian clothes, this state isn't known for its love of mutants, or superheroes for that matter" Cessily proclaimed.

"Yes. That is true, Rockslide, Dust, and X-23 will stay with the jet, Anole, you, Mercury, and Pixie will come with me to retrieve this mutant" Emma instructed her students.

"Oh and children don't worry about the uniforms, I will place a psychic field around you so that everybody will see normal teenagers, and another thing. When we are in the field you will either go by you code name or you use fake names, got it" Emma commanded.

"Yes White Queen" replied the team.

As they walked down the ramp of the x-jet Emma got a sudden chill from the 60' degree weather and quietly cursed herself for not bringing a jacket. _"Girls this is where you earn your keep, I need you to close in on a small radius of his current location, I already know that you can't get an exact reading, being that he is a level five" _Emma thought to the Cuckoos.

"_Actually Miss Frost we know the exact block that he is located, and we might even know what building"_ the Cuckoos sent back.

"_Uh… well good then you have been practicing, what is his location"_ Emma questioned.

"_We are sending you the information now, in map form, and before you ask, yes that is a gentlemen's club" _the Cuckoos sent.

"Guys we are going to be walking for a little while, so let's get going" Emma told her students.

"Why would we ever do that Miss Frost" Megan questioned holding open the door to a taxi van.

"And what makes you think I brought any money, Pixie" Emma asked coolly.

Cessily turned to her from the cab and replied "Miss Frost we all know that that bra of yours, isn't filled with just cleavage, knowing you, you probably have the school credit card, or your own money so fork it over". Emma gave Mercury a very evil old school white queen stare. The stare seemed like it lasted for hours to Cessily, then Emma finally spoke.

"Young Lady I will have you know that if this was ten years ago, I would have killed you for even looking in my direction, so if you don't want me to revert back to the old villainess that I used to be I would suggest that you start treating me with respect". Cessily climb in to the van and sat in silence, Emma got in up front, much to the dingy old drivers delight.

They rode the whole way to the building in silence, the driver constantly looking over at Emma and staring in the rear view mirror at Cessily. They finally arrived at the correct location, the girls hastily climbed out of the van Anole followed suit. Emma stayed in the van a couple of minutes supposedly paying the driver "_You will not remember any of us, you drove down this block to get a burger for you wife, and are now going home" _Emma thought to the man. She got out of the van with a very disgusted look, Almost jogging away from the van. Cessily stopped her.

"Miss Frost I don't like the way he was looking at me, but not only that I found this in the seat". She handed a picture of a little girl half naked to Emma. Emma looked at the picture and whipped her head towards the van at the burger shop across the street

"Give me a minute I have to take out the garbage." Emma walked over to a cop car that was parked beside the taxi. "Excuse me officer, I just got out of that taxi with my friends, when one of the girls found this under the driver's seat" Emma handed the photo over to the officer, waiting for a response.

"All right ma'am, thank you for bringing this to my attention I will go have a word with him" the policeman told Emma in a very calm tone. Emma waited around for about ten minutes before the cop came back outside.

"Well" Emma asked.

"Sorry ma'am he denies ever seeing it, and there isn't much we can do, but I will try to look into this, thank you for the concern" the cop turned and got into his car and started to drink his coffee as if nothing had happened. BEEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEEP, Emma's phone started to chime. "Hello" Emma.

"Hey Em it's Scott, we caught a flight with Rogue and her team, they are going to drop us off in Boston" Scott.

"Ok, but don't go after that mutant until I get there, and how did it go with the New Orleans mutant" Emma.

"Oh fine. We found him tearing through the French quarter, so we knocked him out, and he is currently restrained in the back of the jet. Rogue is going to take him on back to the mansion" Scott.

"Good, we are about to collect Wental, it shouldn't take more than an hour though" Emma.

"Ok gotta go, love you "Scott.

"Me too" Emma, she then ended the call and started back over to the club.

"Uh… Miss Frost what happened" Cessily questioned.

"Don't worry about it" was Emma's only reply. Emma walked into the front door but was stopped by the bouncer.

"No women allowed in, queens only" the bouncer said.

Anole walked up the man and gave him a very hard look and said "then get out of the way". The bouncer moved and allowed Anole in the club.

Emma walked back to the curb, away from the club to get out of the way of the other patrons. While not paying attention, she bumped into someone. He was average height, lean bodied, and in an all white suite. The only change in color was the gold tie that he wore. He couldn't have been more than 17 years old. His hair was golden blonde, his eyes were gold and almost glowing, the same with his skin, he had a gold tint, with a certain shine. The shine was of confidence, omniscience.

"Watch were you are going, cow" the boy said as he bumped past Emma.

"Miss Frost, I didn't know you had a son too" Cessily said.

"I Don't" Emma replied. Emma turned back to the door, and saw that the boy had walked right past the bouncer, along with a raven haired woman; she was probably of Russian decent.

"What the hell" Emma said under her breath.

"Miss Frost why didn't you just cloud his mind and make him think that we were boys" Megan asked.

"Pixie, I can't just use my powers on anyone who doesn't agree, or let me have my way. Not that I don't wish that I could" Emma said. "Besides this will be a good chance to see how well Anole is at negotiations, as he will get his own team back you know" Emma told the girls.

"_Uh… Miss Frost I hope you are listening, you might want to get into defensive positions"_ Anole thought, hoping that Emma was listening. Fortunately he was in luck.

"_What are you talking about"_ Emma thought back. She then got her answer as stone mortar went flying from the east wall of the building.

"LEAVE ME THE $&#* ALONE" Alex Wental yelled, his hand outstretched, and glowing with blue energy. The substitute wrecking ball was lying on the ground in a heap, barley breathing.

Scott and his team walked into a coffee shop in Boston, mainly to wait for Emma, but also to get out of the cold.

"So Mr. Summers why did you have me come with you guys instead of going back to the institute with the other kid" Amy asked.

"Because, I may need your powers to help get this next mutant, if things go south" Scott replied.

"What do you mean" asked Nori.

"According to the Cuckoos, he is a psionic mutant, and what hurts a psychic more than a sonic mutant" Scott said.

"But I don't know how to use my powers" Amy said, worried.

"You don't have to, if we need you then all you have to do is scream" Scott told her. They sat in silence for a little while drinking their coffee, Elixir dodging glances from everyone, and Surge giving the same people dirty looks.

"Hey Summers, why do we have to wait on Frost, we could take this mutant by ourselves, besides we have our own psyches" Surge.

"Because we can't be sure of what all he can do, the three in one only know so much, and they can't even get into his head" Scott shot back.

"Well if we are there then we can distract him and the Cuckoos can get an opening, also just like you said, we have a sonic if something goes wrong" Surge countered.

"Fine since this is your team, you make the decisions, I'm just here to oversee" Scott said calmly. They walked out of the coffee shop after paying; Scott then pulled out his cell phone and dialed 411. He requested the nearest car rental place still open at seven p.m. They walked two blocks to the rental place, where Scott rented a small s.u.v. They drove for about 40 minutes till they pulled into Salem. "_Girls, if you don't mind, would you please give me a little more info on the Boston mutant" _Scott thought to the Cuckoos.

"_But Mr. Summers didn't Mother tell you to wait"_ Celeste Cuckoo thought to Scott.

"_Yes but we are already here so give me the location. Phoebe, remember that I am still connected to you girls. So I can hear what you are thinking to your sisters about your mother, and she probably can as well" _Scott thought back.

"_Fine here he is at an old run down hotel, the address is 1428 Elm" _So there, the Cuckoos thoughts to Scott. 

"_Thank you"_ Scott thought back. They drove for another five minutes until they came to the gated driveway, the initials SS were welded into the wrought iron bars. Scott got out of the car when he noticed that the gate had a chain and pad lock on it. Surge followed suit.

"Hey Summers where you are going" she asked.

"Well I was going to blast this lock, since Gambit or Storm isn't here, and I can't pick locks" Scott replied.

"Uh… I can pick them, and I don't ever leave home without my kit" Surge said smiling devilishly.

"So that's how you broke into my office last week, and since you where those gauntlets you don't leave fingerprints" Scott said to no one particularly. While Scott was thinking out loud, Surge had already picked the lock and opened the gate, with just as much speed as Ororo and Remy, and was walking back to the car.

"Summers if you are done thinking of new passwords and what new locks to have Beast make, then I think we should go in" Surge said from the car. Scott walked back to the car, solemnly, still thinking of ways to "NORI" proof his office. He got in the car and drove up to the hotel. They got out and stood in front of the building looking it over, mainly for any ways to break in without evidence, but also for strange shapes, and so on.

"Mr. Summers are we really going in there" Amy asked.

"Yes, and so are you "Scott said back.

"Hey Frost, that dude is s gonna be on my team, I call dibbs on him" Anole yelled out, while taking down three bouncers at once.

"That is what you think, darling, you can have Rockslide, or Pixie" Emma yelled back. Emma was currently in diamond form and holding up a wall, making sure it didn't crush Alex and his victim. "Boy if you do not leave him, I swear I will let this wall crush you both" Emma yelled at Alex, the wall wasn't holding all that well.

"Mercury get over here and help this guy before he gets the s*$t beat out of him" Anole Shouted,

"On my way" Mercury yelled back, unwrapping herself from a man's face letting him fall unconscious. Mercury rushed over to Alex and the human punching bag, grabbing them and pulling them out of the way of the falling wall.

"Let me go, he isn't dead yet" Alex yelled at Cessily.

"Not unless YOU want to die" Cessily said calmly. Emma pulled herself out of the ruble and turned back to her human form.

"_Everyone in a 500 sq. foot radius, I am releasing an excess of dopamine into your brains, you now feel depressed, but calm"_ Emma thought to everyone in the direct vicinity. "_Now, Alex you will go over to Pixie, as will the rest of my team"_ Emma thought to the certain few. Emma walked over to Megan to stand behind her. "Pixie when I say so, you teleport us out of here, quickly" Emma said to Pixie. "_You all will now return to normal, and forget about this boy, _Pixie now" Emma said as she released her hold over the crowd.

Pixie started her chant" …Sihal Novarum Chinoth…." Pink smoke started to cloud around the team, then pink light exploded and the team was at the jet, running up the ramp.

"Great job Pixie, now Sooraya, let's go, head for Boston" Emma said. Sooraya started the lift off and headed for Boston, if Emma only knew that Sooraya had learned to fly from Afghani insurgents. They made it to Boston in 25 minutes. Everyone had their fingernails dug deep into their arm rests, holding on for dear life.

Scott drove the car up the long drive way. The road was in horrible disrepair, littered with pot holes, and covered by a thick blanket of snow. The head lights were on bright, there was no moon, it was covered by the clouds, and the road ahead of the light beams was the color of pitch. They finally pulled up to the house which was of course shrouded in darkness. Scott cut the engine and got out with the others. They walked up cracked stone steps. On each side was a stone banister, with a stone gargoyle at the end. The door was standing partially open, dried leaves covered the floor inside. The furniture that was left was all but dust. There were a few pieces however still covered by dingy yellowed bed sheets.

Nori could see were a fire had been recently started in the hearth. Though it was mostly cinders now there where sticks beside the hearth. Someone was definitely here. Nori made electricity arc between her gloved fingers, casting out a white blue light. Everyone was quiet, listening for breathing or any sounds of movement. All they heard was the wind howling outside.

"Not to sound all Scooby Doo and everything but I think we may need to split up" Nori said looking around. The fire place was the center of the room. On each side of it were two doors. Then there was a flight of stairs beside each of the doors, both curving upward.

"Miss Frost what do we do now" Sooraya said as she landed the jet in a pasture right outside the city. She was surprised to see everyone looking like they had just seen the face of God. "Was I going to fast" Dust asked. Emma had been in complete diamond form.

"Sooraya, darling, I think when we get back to the school; I will have you properly trained in the art of aviation. First, I am going to call Scott and find out where they are, then we will pick them up" Emma told Sooraya. Emma's phone then began to ring. "Hello" Emma.

"Hey Em, we got the new kid, and we are ready for pick up" Scott.

"Excuse me. You went without me" Emma.

"Honey its okay, we did have minor injuries but the new girl helped out, and now we are waiting" Scott. Scott didn't get a reply; Emma had hung up the phone.

"PIXIE, GET TO SALEM AND TELEPORT SCOTT AND HIS TEAM HERE NOW" Emma yelled. Pixie quickly chanted and ported to Scott.

Yeah he had an eventful past two years, he sure didn't expect to meet his girlfriend by being blown threw a wall by her sonic scream. He surly hadn't ever thought that his best friend would turn out to be a green scaly gay mutant. His new life was just beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

That was two years ago now he was a student at Xavier's School for Higher Learning. He was also an x-man with a few of the other older students. He had found out so much about himself in the last two years. He had also made a few friends and found the girl of his dreams, but he knew if he ever told her, she would kick his ass. He had also discovered how he was still alive and his new powers, and how they worked. He also had a job, although it was an on-campus job as the headmistresses' assistant, and Ms. Frost could be a slave master when she wanted to be. As in now.

"Adrian, have you finished that Grant request letter I gave to you yet, I gave it to you over an hour ago." said Ms. Frost.

"But Ms. Frost you said it had to be at least five pages." Adrian whined.

"First off Adrian do not whine, you sound like a dying puppy, and second use your powers." . As Emma finished what she was saying the bell rang interrupting her last few words.

"Sorry Ms. Frost but that is lunch, gotta go. Oh Ms. Frost can me and the others go over to the coffee shop for lunch? _PPPPLLLLEEEEAAAAASSSSE_." Adrian begged.

"_What did I say about whining, and yes you may go but don't be late getting back." _said Emma into Adrian's mind, and heard him say "yes Ms. Frost. "

Over in the upper east side of east side of Manhattan, lived a young man of immense wealth, and power.

"Mindfreak, you have a call, it is president, again" Tuesday said into the intercom on her large black marble desk.

"_Thank you Tuesday, I will take the call on line 3, I still have the Prime minister on line two, and line one is still down, have Wail fix it" _Mindfreak thought to Tuesday. Mindfreak picked up the phone and calmed the president down, being the "real" secretary of defense was tiring, and being head of the national medical board didn't help either. He hung up with both leaders, and walked to his window and looked down on the street. All of those little, insignificant people, they meant nothing." I wonder if they know that they could all die with one thought" said out loud.

"Mindfreak, if you are done threatening people without their knowledge, you have work to do, your new fragrance is due in stores tomorrow, and you haven't even started on it, have you" Tuesday scorned her boss.

"Tuesday don't think that just because you are my soul, that I won't reprimand you for disrespect" he replied. "Now leave so I can start, and make sure that there are enough of those frilly bottles that I do so love in storage, only I want a new design, maybe Victorian" Mindfreak said. Tuesday left, right through a wall. She teleported through the shadows down to the storage room, where she teleported 40 boxes back up to Mindfreak's office. The boxes contained the bottles that Mindfreak wanted, but the changes were made too them as they teleported to Mindfreak's room. Tuesday was just that powerful.

Back up in his room, Mindfreak started to release his many pheromones, mixing them as they came out. He was trying to find his new fragrance. This one would be one to cause lust, or maybe he could make one for those people not interested in love and lust, he thought. Or maybe both. Mindfreak decided on the latter, he would make both, they would be sister products. He turned and noticed that Tuesday had sent up the bottles he wanted. While still producing his pheromones, he used his telekinesis to open the boxes and remove the bottles. And in a blink of an eye Mindfreak's perfect day was ruined. With a green flash of light, and a thunderous boom, three assailants teleported in, the first was ripped in half by Mindfreak's telekinesis, and the second went in to shock from the being hit with pheromones, causing him to fall over convulsing. The third man threw white powder on Mindfreak, disabling his powers; the assailant then shoved a needle into Mindfreak's spine. Mindfreak fell to the ground unconscious. The assailant heard pounding on the wall, and screaming.

"Mindfreak, what the hell is going on, let me in" Tuesday screamed from the other side of the door. The man teleported away with Mindfreak, leaving no trace, but the dead bodies and they would dispose of themselves. Wail came running when he heard Tuesday screaming.

"What the hell is going on" he asked.

"Blow this damn door down now" Tuesday yelled. Wail turned toward the door and sucking a big breath, let forth a great scream that not only shattered the door, but most of the wall too. Tuesday ran in to find Mindfreak gone but there were two bodies on the floor, both dead, Mindfreak's signature all over it.

"Tuesday what are you doing" Wail asked shocked when he saw that Tuesday was slowly fading away.

Somewhere in an unknown building, Mindfreak was placed on a hospital bed, still unconscious. His new "caretakers" inserted IVs into his body, and connected those to pumps, they started to pump all of the fluids out of his body, pumping clean fluids in, not really wanting to kill him. The pumps where breaking down the chemical compounds that made them up. And older man walked into the room, his name was, Matsu'o Tsurayaba, he was the leader of the hand, and they had just successfully kidnapped the most powerful mutant on the planet. That same mutant was now his personal science experiment, of course he had to go by the governments goals, since they were paying him to extract all of the mutant's pheromones. Back in Salem Center the girl named Wire bolted up from her desk and ran out of class.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Adrian and Amy both ran out of psych class after Wire.

"Wire, where the hell are you going" Adrian yelled after her.

"Leave me alone, I can handle this myself" Wire yelled back. She ran up to the elevator and punched the sub-basement button. Just as Amy and Adrian got to her the doors closed. Adrian grabbed Amy's arm, and let fog cover them as they teleported to the sub-basement, right in front of the elevator doors. The minute the doors were open Wire ran into Ghost and Syrine where they had teleported. "I told you to leave me the hell alone, I can deal with this myself" Wire yelled getting up from the floor. She ran to the girl's locker room, and to her locker. She grabbed her red and gold uniform. Syrine came in just as Wire was zipping up her uniform.

"What the hell do you mean that you can handle this yourself, What are you talking about" Syrine asked.

"Don't worry about it; it isn't any of your business" Wire shot back.

Up in Emma's class Anole was just about to get up and go when there was a loud clap of thunder and outside the cloudy overcast sky was lit with a blinding white light. The next thing he knew everyone was running up to Miss Frost, who was now unconscious and on the ground. Anole ran to Miss Frost pushing people out of the way.

"Move, get away from her, give her some air. Miss Frost are you okay" Anole said trying to help her.

Scott came running in "Emma honey are you okay" he asked. Emma started to get up, slowly.

"_What the hell was that , and why can't I hear what anyone is thinking, as stressed out as they are, I should be dying from the pain of that much psychic influence" _Emma thought, but no one heard her, not even Scott. Scott tripped over one of the kids, his glasses hit the ground but his optic blasts weren't blowing people to pieces.

"Emma I... uh… Emma my powers don't work" Scott said.

"You are not the only one, I can't hear anyone's thoughts" Emma said. "Scott what about everyone else, have you checked them" Emma asked.

"The kids look fine" Scott said looking around the room, "but I haven't checked the other adults".

Beast came running into the room, though lacking his usual trademark blue fur. "Scott, Emma you need to come see the news, this wasn't just a local attack" Beast said.

"Uh Hank, you are aware that you aren't the Beast anymore, right" Scott said.

"Of course I am, Scott, and I see that you lost your powers too, what about you Emma" Beast said.

Emma was already walking out of the class room, when she replied "Yes it would seem so" Emma turned back to the Three in One "Girls please broadcast for me" Emma said. "_People, I know that you are all frightened right now but I need all of the students to return to their dorms, classes are canceled until further notice, I need all adults in the conference room NOW!"_ Emma walked into the conference room to find most of the older x-men already in there.

"All right people, we are going to go ahead and start, the rest us will just have to catch up when they get here" Emma said, turning on a laptop that sat on the table. She then turned on the projector, and pointed it at a white board on the wall. Emma clicked on her media player, and turned on the news, she showed the video on the white board.

"This is Fox News with a new briefing on the current state of the nation. If you have not noticed yet, the skies are charcoal grey with green tint. Reports are coming in that most mutants have lost their powers. How much more can this species take. Will they ever recover from this? The government has not given much word on this, just that they have no clue where the attack came from. This is Martha Blake with Fox News, more on this story as it develops"

Emma turned off the projector, and got up from her seat. "Well any ideas, people" Emma said as she looked around the room. Colossus and Nightcrawler had just walked in; Xavier came in, followed by Psylocke and Rogue. "Nightcrawler, go and get Surge and Anole" Emma said.

"Uh…. Emma I can't teleport, my powers are gone, I am still blue and furry because of my demonic descent" Nightcrawler said with disgust.

"But the kids still have powers" Colossus said. Surge and Anole came running into the room then. Everyone was in shock when they saw that Anole was still green and scaly.

"Anole, you still have you abilities" Emma said questioningly.

"Yeah, Nori and I both do. The Cuckoos still have theirs too, they were the ones that sent us up here" Victor said.

"Well then what the hell is going on" Emma said, truly at a loss of knowledge, and words. Just then Storm walked through the door.

"Emma, Scott can I have a word with you" Storm asked. Emma and Scott walked out of the room with her and closed the door.

"What is it Storm, is this world wide" Emma asked.

"No, but I felt the change in atmosphere when it happened. I came in an air tight ship, the main explosion happened in Colorado, there were several other small ones around the country" Storm said.

"What are you talking about" Scott asked.

"Scott, I can see the atmosphere, whatever happened was in the air when it blew. When it blew it used the atmospheric winds to carry whatever it is that caused the power loss. It seems to get stronger, with the moister that accumulates in the air" Storm said.

Back down in the sub-basement, Ghost ran into the hanger, where the x-jets 1 & 2, the black bird and the other vehicles that the x-men owned were housed. Wire was climbing into the x-van; she started it and put it into to drive. Wire drove into the tunnels that lead the ground vehicles up to the main road through the woods. Ghost grabbed Syrine and teleported them into the van. Syrine was hit by the vans force, since she wasn't moving, and then teleported into a vehicle moving 70 mph. so it was fair to say that the air was knocked out of her, the same happened to Ghost.

"Wire...huh… where the hell… huh… are you ….going" Syrine said.

"To his house, something is wrong with him" Wire replied. She really didn't think about the fact that Ghost and Syrine didn't know who she was talking about.

"Ghost we should tell Emma" Syrine said.

"No I want to see where she is going, if Emma finds out that Wire stole a car then she will expel her" Ghost said. Ghost and Syrine sat in silence for the rest of the ride, which lasted all of two hours, when it should have been four with the traffic, but leave it to Wire to use sidewalks and alleys for roads.

They pulled up to a large white, building. It probably housed 70 floors, not the tallest, but it was still big. The building took up half a block, and the parking garage was about a quarter of the block.

"Wire, who the hell do you know that lives here" Ghost said.

"His name is Mindfreak, and he is, err, he was my best friend" Wire said. Wire did not look to happy when she got out of the van and started to walk up the front door. Wire tried to open it, but it was locked, she looked through the glass door and saw the guard sitting behind the desk. Wire knocked on the door and waited for the guard to answer. The guard turned out to be Wail.

"What is it Wire, we are kind of busy" Wail said halfway opening the door.

"Wail what happened, I know that something is wrong, I can't feel Mindfreak anymore" Wire said angrily.

"Someone kidnapped him, and Tuesday faded away after he was gone" Wail said in a low tone.

"Well what happened" Syrine asked.

"This is none of your business little girl, and Wire this isn't any of yours either" Wail snapped at them. "Besides it just happened this morning, so I closed down the office for the rest of the week, gave all of the employees a paid vacation and now I'm closing the building down till further notice" Wail said, almost meekly.

Wire walked up to Wail and grabbed his shoulder and hugged him. "Don't worry, I will find him and get him back" Wire said to her old friend.

"Whatever, just stay out of trouble, k, I don't need to be trying to save your ass too" Wail said with a smile that gave away his bravado. Wire turned and walked back to the car, Syrine and Ghost followed her.

Suddenly Ghost nearly hit the ground in pain. "_Ghost if you don't get your ass back the institute with the undamaged x-van in twenty minutes, I swear to whatever is above in the heavens, I will lobotomize your brain, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME"_ Emma thought to Ghost.

"Son of a bitch that hurt" Ghost rasped out, wincing under the psychic headache that Frost was forcing on him.

"Adrian, what the hell" Amy said running back to her fallen friend.

"Emma found out, and she isn't happy" Ghost said slowly getting up from the ground.

"Wire drive as fast as possible, Emma sent me an s.o.s., something happened at home" Ghost said, as he started to run to the van.

Anole sat in the conference room waiting for the rest of his team to show up. So far only Alex and Caleb had shown up, while Amy, Adrian, and Wire were all still out. His team members sat together, as the blue eyed boy and the red skinned mutant were a couple, having hit it off after being brought to the mansion.

"So where are they and what is wrong with Emma" Alex asked.

"They are on their way back now, last I checked they were five minutes out" Caleb replied to his boyfriend.

"And as far as Frost goes, Wire and the others stole the x-van, and went on a joyride" Anole said rolling his eyes. He was not happy at all with his team's performance. Sure Emma's team did that kind of thing all the time, but he needed to be better, his team needed to be better, mutant kind needed that. Anole suddenly felt a cold chill run down his spine. He looked up and saw a wispy fog form in the room. The fog formed the shapes of Wire, Ghost, and Syrine. They then formed into fully corporeal beings.

"All right we're here, what's the emergency" Amy asked walking toward the table. They all sat down and waited for Anole to say something.

"Well you would know if you hadn't gone for a joyride in the city" Anole yelled.

"For your information we were helping a friend, ask Wire she can tell you" Syrine said in calm but very firm, cold voice.

"Sy, shut up it isn't any of his business" Wire said.

"Yes it is my business, Wire, I am the team leader, and when my team leaves, I need a reason" Anole told Wire.

"Ghost do you have anything to say, you've been pretty quiet" Caleb asked.

"Sure, Anole get over it, you know you can't stay mad at me for long, you are only doing this because you want to aggravate the girls" Adrian said.

"Adrian, shut the hell up" Victor yelled at his best friend.

"You ALL need to SHUT THE HELL UP" Emma said walking into the room. "I have already briefed the other x teams, now I will have to do this again" Emma said annoyed. "This morning, a bomb was set off in the center of the country. That bomb set off six others around the country" Emma started her briefing over again. "From what Storm says, these bombs were chemical grade, and they stayed in the atmosphere, they spread through the moisture in the air" Emma said.

"So what do these chemicals do" Ghost asked.

"These chem-bombs were made to deactivate any mutant genes that weren't still evolving, basically any adult mutants that breathe in earth's air were depowered, that is here in the U.S." Emma replied.

"Couldn't these chemicals keep spreading until they covered the whole globe, especially with it being winter" Syrine asked.

"Yes, Beast was able to get a sample, and they could easily get stronger, if any more moisture is put into the air" Emma answered.

"Do we have any idea of who set the bombs, or were the trigger finger is" Demon asked.

"Storm was checking into that, but her powers were deactivated the minute she entered the U.S." Anole said, having shown up for the first briefing.

"Now there have been a few team changes, Pixie and Dust have requested team reassignments, they will be moved to your team, and X has been put on your team also, but as a guardian" Emma said.

"Excuse me, we don't need a guardian, we can take care of ourselves" Anole said.

"Sooraya, Megan, Laura please come in" Emma said loud enough for the girls to here outside the room. The girls walked in and sat down.

"Not to be sexist or anything, but can't you people find some actual males to put on this team" Ghost asked sarcastically. Anole turned to Ghost and punched him in the shoulder hard enough to knock him to the floor.

"You are an ass you know that" Anole said smiling, no longer able to be mad at his friend. Everyone else except X and Dust, threw the office supplies at Adrian.

"Ow dammit that hurt" Ghost said getting up with a pen stuck in his neck. "You guys had better be glad that I'm already dead" Ghost said, pulling the pen from his neck, the hole slowly beginning to close.

"Don't worry, I've always been glad you were dead" chuckled Caleb, his red tail flicking in amusement.

"If you children are done, I would like to give you your assignments" Emma said sternly.

"Fine we're listening" Ghost said.

"Good, Surge's team will remain here to guard the school. Dust, Pixie and Ghost will go and pick up Nightcrawler's son, his current location is in New Orleans. The rest of you will go with Beast and Logan to the blast site, you will help them" Emma said, she then immediately left the room.

Anole's team went down to the locker rooms to change into their uniforms. Anole's team had actually been lucky enough to get to pick their colors, and design. He had chosen the main color, black, unfortunately, his team had disagreed, and made their own modifications. He zipped up his black and forest green uniform. He walked out in the hall to wait for the rest of his team. Ghost was one of the main ones to do his own uniform; it was white leather, with black designs. He wore black arm guards, and black steel toed boots. This was his only descendent; he had to keep him safe. His uniform, like everyone else's, was lined on the inside with Kevlar. Wire had a similar color scheme, but the black was just accents on top of the white. Hers was very skimpy, but she really didn't have to worry about being hurt. She was able to turn into a metal form that was a lot tougher then Colossus, and the fact that her body produced barbed wires that were made of the same metal made her even more indestructible. She was the next to walk out into the hall. She found her girlfriend waiting for her. Bling was in her new uniform. It was green and black, with one of Gambit's old coats. She looked like a mix of Rogue and Gambit in that costume.

"Hey babe, you had betta be careful. And when you get back we talkin bout what you went to the city for" Bling said. She walked over to Wire and gave her a kiss, and a hug and walked to the elevator, she turned and waved. Syrine and Pixie walked out together talking.

Ghost looked over to see his girlfriend's latest costume design. It looked a little like Rogues X.S.E. costume, but Syrine's was black with crimson accents, and gold boots, gloves, and the large x that covered her chest. For once she wasn't putting her hair up. Adrian always thought that she looked sexier with her hair down. And at least she had taken the hint from Emma to show a little skin. Pixie on the other had covered her whole body; her uniform was pink and black. Hydrogue had chosen a simple design, his was just black with blue piping, and he had one big blue x on his chest. Demon's costume was a black jacket with a red dragon design. The only x on his costume was the one on his belt. X and Dust came out in their usual uniforms.

"All right team we need to be careful, our enemies are bound to know about the current situation, and they will be coming for us. Dust keep them safe" Anole instructed. His team walked to the hanger, all except for Ghost and Syrine.

"Amy be careful, don't get killed okay" Adrian said. Their team had never been broken up before, so this would be the first time that he wouldn't be there to protect Syrine. Little did he know that Syrine felt the same way.

"You too, and don't worry I can take care of myself" Amy replied. They walked to the hanger where their teammates were waiting.

"So did you finally kiss her" Demon asked loudly. Hydrogue turned around and slapped the much taller and larger Demon on the chest.

"Okay if you didn't then you should do it now, you have to give your gothic princess a farewell kiss" Pixie pleaded.

"Oh fine" Amy said, and she turned around and gave Ghost a very big kiss. Ghost looked at Amy in surprise; this was the first time they had even showed affection in public. Amy was normally a very private person, but now he didn't know what got into her. "See you later" Amy said as she walked to the jet. As she was passing Caleb, she pushed pixie off his shoulder and slapped him on the arm.

"Hey what the hell" Megan said as she caught herself in midair.

"Ow, why the hell does everyone have to hit me" Demon said.

"Shut up, you know you never felt it" Alex said, grabbing Caleb and pulling him to the jet. Everyone got on their jets and fired up. Dust's team left first, they didn't have to wait for Beast to finish packing his whole damn lab. Nobody noticed that as they were leaving foot soldiers were surrounding the school; people in body armor on atvs were driving through the woods towards the school.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

"Everyone get down to the sub-basement, NOW" Surge yelled down the dorm hall. Just then she felt the air around her being pulled away, and then the bomb blew. She had just enough time to duck and cover, grabbing one of the younger kids and throwing him under her. Surge looked up to see a bright green bubble covering the walls and ceiling of the hall, shielding the students.

"We need a teleporter, I wonder if Blink would be willing to join the group" Hellion said. He floated three feet in the air, his telekinetic shield never even wavering under the force of the blow.

"Thanks Julian and I think that she might be dead" Surge said getting up and carrying the young boy down the hall. "Can you move the shield with us" Surge asked.

"Yeah but we need to have Rockslide and Mercury help out with the kids, it's just you and me up here" Julian said, wincing as another sonic bomb blew against the shield. Bullets started to constantly rebound off the shield.

"And they need to hurry" Julian said his voice shaking. He knew that if he didn't control the shield, he could unintentionally hurt one of the kids or his team. The other possibility would be for it to blow the walls and ceiling outward. That would be a great attack, but Frost did say minimal property damage. But hey the bad guys were doing almost 80% of the damage to the building.

Through the Cuckoos psychic broadcast, Julian sent thoughts straight to Cessily. "_Cess, if you don't mind could you and Rockslide get up here to help with the student evacuation". _

"_Uh… Julian we are kind of busy, what do you need"_ Cess thought back.

"_I... just get up here now"_ Surge thought to Cessily and Santo. Next thing they knew Mercury was slipping through a window and running to them. Julian made a hole in the shield for her to get through.

"What do you need" Cessily asked.

"Make yourself into a pallet so you can hold most of the kids on top" Surge commanded. She then turned toward the hole in the shield and fired an electric shot at the purifier crawling through the same window Mercury had come through. The bolt hit him straight in the chest; it traveled through to his skin, and went straight to his heart. The attack wasn't meant to be fatal, but it ended up that way. The purifier fell backwards, and out the window, to his death. Surge turned back to see Mercury flattening herself and spreading out to be nine feet long, three feet wide, and two feet high. Then Rockslide came running up the stairs.

"Hey we need to hurry, those crack heads got the sentinels backing them" Rockslide said. Just as he said that a beam of energy shot through the ceiling.

"Grab Mercury and take her and the kids down to the basement with the teachers" Surge said running past him to blast the three soldiers running up the stairs with bolts of electricity. When the third, really big guy didn't go down she ran up to him and planted an uppercut to his chin, breaking his jaw. The big dude fell to the ground crying, Surge ran past him and out the door. Hellion flew after her and blasted a sentinel to the ground with a telekinetic burst. The sentinel fell crushing five soldiers.

"Hey don't you know that you're supposed to run from the werewolf" Wolfcub howled pouncing on a soldier and nearly ripping him open in the process.

"What the hell are you doing, Nick, get your ass back with the teachers" Surge yelled when she saw Nick fighting.

"No can do boss, Frost just promoted me to X-Man status, and put me on your team.

"She thought that I might be some help too" Bling yelled. Roxy new that Wire was going to kick her ass for joining a team but that would have to wait. Roxy tackled a purifier and slammed her diamond hard fist in to his face. "Eat that, basterd" Bling yelled. Then she felt a bullet bounce off her back. She turned around in time to see Prodigy slam a spin kick to the back of the guys head.

"Sorry about that, I thought I had him" Prodigy said, blood trickling down from his lip.

"Thanks" Bling said, throwing a couple of diamond spikes at the soldier sneaking up behind David, they hit dead on in the both shoulders.

"Thanks, but I knew he was there" David said with a smile.

"Sure you did" Bling said sarcastically, jumping in front of a bullet to block David. "I'm sure you knew about that too" Bling said, counter attacking with wolverine like diamond claws.

"_David, we can't get into their heads, we think that they are using the same tech that they were using the last time they were here"_ the Cuckoos thought in unison.

"Great, so there goes the one hi…" David replied, but was interrupted by the sound of falling sentinels, and Onyxx and Rockslide barreling through a group of purifiers.

Hey dudes, guess what, Frost put me on the team" Onyxx yelled. Sydney Green looked around and saw a couple of the purifiers sneaking around the corner of the building. He signaled for Rockslide to follow him, which he did. The two ran around the corner and found about ten soldiers crawling in through the windows.

"Hey you $*#ers come back here" Santo yelled, picking up three of the soldiers and lifting them as high as he could. He squeezed until their ribs started to brake, he then threw them out of the fight. Meanwhile Onyxx ran along the wall, grabbing the men that were halfway through the windows, he chunked them in the same direction as Santo, and the others that were on the ground were all but flattened. "I'm glad that Summers and Frost said we didn't have to hold back" Santo said.

"Yeah or we would be in deep $*&" Sydney said to his friend.

"_If you two do not stop destroying the school, I swear that I will have the Three in One lobotomize you both, now get rid of the people before they bring the whole damn building in on us"_ Scott thought to the rock 'twins'.

Celeste, Mindie, and Phoebe were keeping the telecom open constantly. While acting as the phone line of the group, they weren't paying attention to their power usage. Emma walked into Cerebra to check on the triplets, she was shocked to find their uniforms turning red. Emma walked around to the front of the platform and noticed the Phoenix symbol burning into the fabric of Celeste's costume. Emma ran to the door of and yelled out for Scott.

"What is it, what happened" Scott came running down the hall. When he got into the room he saw what Emma was so hysterical about.

"We have to wake the girls up before the Phoenix takes over" Emma said. She reached out for Phoebe's shoulder; about to shake her out of the trance, but she was burned when her hand came close. Phoebe turned around and stared straight at Emma and Scott.

"Sorry mother, Mr. Summers, we have to stop this before anymore children die" Phoebe said, and turned back around and stared at the dome of Cerebra. Emma heard the motor shift into 'high gear' in the system unit of the machine. Cerebra's dome turned into a giant video screen. Scott noticed that they were looking through several of the other students' eyes. Each student had a phoenix-shaped haze over their line of sight. Scott and Emma couldn't help but sit back and watch as the girls used their new found telekinesis on the invaders. Through the eyes of the young X-Men the Cuckoos could see the whole battle field, and therefore use their t.k. without harm to anyone else but the Purifiers, and the sentinels. Emma and Scott watched in horror and awe as the girls controlled the Phoenix powers with amazing precision, and vaporized the enemy. The girls were killing without a second thought. Some of the Purifiers were atomized, while others were ripped to pieces. As long as it wasn't a student or any of the sentinel operators, they died.

As soon as the girls were done, their costumes changed back to their normal blue and white tights. The only difference was that the Phoenix emblem was burned into their uniforms.

The girls turned around with shocked expressions, lightly rubbing the burned symbol.

"Mom what's going on, why won't this thing go away" Mindie asked.

"I don't know honey" Emma said horrified she looked at the crack in the diamond shell covering over the girls' hearts. The Phoenix flame held in each heart burned brighter than ever. Emma was scared to death of what would happen if the girls were to use their powers again. What would happen if the Phoenix Force were allowed to gather the rest of its pieces? Jean could come back full force, or the force could take a new host. Rachel is still alive, so she would be the most probable host. Hell if it could find Psylocke then the earth would never recover. "Girls don't overuse your powers again, your diamond form is cracking" Emma instructed the girls.

"From now on only use your telepathy, and let Cerebra do as much of the work as possible" said Scott.

"Should we call Anole's team back" The Cuckoos asked.

"No the fight is over; you took out the rest of the enemy. Let's just hope that you left us one to interrogate" Scott replied. As it turns out there were three unconscious purifiers left lying just inside the front door.

Meanwhile in southern Nebraska, the Beast and his team were analyzing the blast site. Knowing the nature of the toxin was to take away the mutant gene, Anole and his team were wearing hazmat suits. Beast of course was taking every precaution, what with the students being mutants' last line of defense. Wolverine could handle himself, just as Beast could. But when it came down to it they were powerless to any threat higher than an average man.

"Amy, let me know if that meter gets near 800 parts per million" Hank said referring to the device Amy was using to take scans of the air "Your suits can only take about 750".

Syrine checked her scanner again to make sure it wasn't to that point "No sir, it is only at 200" Amy informed him. Amy couldn't bear to lose her powers. She had been mute before her powers activated. Before she turned 13, all she ever wanted was to be able to express herself verbally, to be able to voice her opinion, to be heard. She got her wish on her thirteenth birthday. Of course she didn't know that she was a mutant, she really didn't care. She had been around mutants all her life, her parents were pastors for a large non denominational church that accepted mutants. That is what she feared most, going back being mute, not being heard. Syrine was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Beast calling everyone over to him.

"Hey fur ball can ya hurry it up here, I feel like I'm blind" Logan growled.

"Don't worry we are almost done here, I just need someone to help me pick up this shrapnel" Beast said. He then started to tell everyone his analysis of the bomb thus far. "It would appear that the toxin was held in a sphere, which would be what this shrapnel is from" he said turning the rounded piece of metal over with Logan's help. He continued with his analysis "Judging from the wet ground, it was raining during the blast, which was probably intentional, being that this toxin thrives on moisture" Beast finished.

"Fine lets' get this thing, and whatever else we found back to your lab, before I go $#%ing crazy being in this open field and not being able to tell if someone is going to ambush us" Logan snarled, completely paranoid as usual. They had actually been lucky, Caleb thought as he picked up the shrapnel. They had found the timing device; half burned, but Dr. McCoy still wanted to bring it. They had also found some emerald green powder under the shrapnel. Demon jumped when he felt a smack on his ass.

"Look at my big strong man carrying that big heavy piece of metal" Alex said walking up beside him batting those damn irresistible blue eyes at him.

"Hey Alex, Caleb, save it till we get home. We are in the field, act professional" Anole commanded from behind them. All Vic got in response was giggling. After stopping his giggles Alex whispered into Caleb's ear "we have got to get him laid, and soon, he is starting to act and sound way to much like Summers". Everyone climbed into the jet and started for home. They had a lot to tell everyone.

In New Orleans' Ghost's group was looking for a new mutant. This was a plain clothes mission, so they were not to make a scene. That pretty much went up in flames the minute the girls got out of the taxi.

They had left the jet in a clearing about four miles from the city. They had Pixie teleport them half a mile from the city. They then took a taxi into the city's French Quarter. Adrian laughed to himself as they failed part of the mission just by stepping out of the taxi. Believe or not, Megan wasn't the one to get all of the looks, what with her pink and black hair. Her wings weren't even hidden; she had them flitting back and forth. All of the weirdness about her could have been mistaken for some new fashion trend. Sooraya was the one who was stared at by everyone. Dust and X were about as plain clothes as Dust and X got. Dust was in her Abaya with the veil, and X was in her usual leather pants and tank.

"Megan can you sense his demonic nature, he would feel like Nightcrawler, would he not" Dust asked Pixie. Pixie cast out a net of consciousness, feeling for Nightcrawler.

"If you mean can I pick out one demon from the rest here in this city, not a chance" Pixie said defeated.

Ghost turned to the girls with an arrogant smile on his face and said "lucky for us Megan isn't the only magik on this team, and I have his mental signature".

"Then what is his location" asked Laura, sounding very bored. Probably from not being able to play in some baddies' intestines. Ghost turned toward to the east center of the French Quarter and used his telepathy to find the signature of Nightcrawler's son.

"He is on this street" Ghost said turning his head to scan buildings. "He is in that building". He pointed to a large two story building, the bottom was a restaurant and the top was an empty space waiting for a new tenant, or so a sign read in the window.

The group walked into an alley, and the girls held on to Ghost as he began to teleport. For the girls everything went cold, damp, and foggy. While moving through the soul realm they heard voices asking to be released, for them to commit unspeakable acts etc… Altogether it was a very unpleasant experience for Dust and Pixie. X just acted as if she never noticed the setting change.

When they fully came back into the real world, they were in a small closet, which felt very stuffed with all of them in it. The door suddenly flew open to reveal a very pissed off blue demon. He had very fine blue fur, and shoulder-length inky black hair. His eyes were scarlet with anger, his features were not like Kurt Wagner's, he probably looked more like his mother.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

"Can I help you or should I go ahead and end this" the demon said, his voice dripping with venom. Ghost looked up and gave a meek smile. Adrian tried to think of something clever to say but nothing came to mind. So Pixie took over.

"Wow I never knew blue and fuzzy could be so hot but dude it so totally works for you" she said in the boy crazy girly way. Megan looked him up and down, she liked what she saw. He stood on his two toes like a fawn; his feet were over extended; ending in a third toe like heel. His body was athletically thin, not skin and bones but not overly muscular. His face ended in a pointed chin, he had almost perfect cheek bones. When he opened his mouth they could see very pronounced canines.

"What the hell are you looking at" he said in a smug tone. Caliban looked down at them with glowing scarlet eyes in disbelief. In a reality where mutants were supposed to be accepted, people still stared at him like he was a monster.

"Well" Pixie said "as far as I can tell, we are looking at Nightcrawler's son". Megan got up and stared right back into the eyes of the demon. She thought about hitting him with her pixie dust, but that would probably just upset him. So she got a different idea. She thought of a spell she learned from a television show.

"Let he who waken from his sleep" she began "once again slumber deep". Caliban's eyelids grew heavy as he began to fall into a deep REM sleep. He fell back nearly hitting the floor. A smoky silver energy field enveloped Caliban as Ghost caught him with his t.k.

"Damn Megan what did you do to him, his brain is so far gone, he feels like he is in a coma" Ghost said, checking on Caliban's mental stability.

"I may have put him in one, that was the first time I have ever used that spell, I saw it on Charmed" Megan replied. She walked over to the teen's slumbering body and checked for a pulse, she found that it was strong. Then suddenly out of nowhere her soul dagger appeared.

"What the hell are you doing, you can't kill him, Megan" Ghost said to her. He reached for her hand but Pixie jerked away instinctively. She could feel Ghost's magik trying to touch her, corrupt her, she had to protect herself and Dust and X. She moved with a speed unlike any of the others had seen from Pixie, but X was faster. X grabbed Pixie by the shoulders and shoved her against the wall.

"You will not obstruct this mission; you will help, not harm the others. If you try again I will kill you" Laura said coldly in a remote monotone voice. She waited for Megan to nod her understanding and moved away from her. X didn't like magik and never would. She didn't understand and probably never would. It was the one thing that had a sure fire way of hurting or killing her, and that didn't sit well with X.

"Will you be alright to teleport us back to the jet Megan" Sooraya asked. She was worried for Pixie, even though Megan annoyed her to some degree Sooraya thought of Pixie as a younger sister, now. Even though they weren't that close, Dust would do everything in her power to protect Megan though she would never admit to it.

"Yeah I'll be fine, just give me a minute" Pixie took a minute to think about what just happened. She had manifested her soul dagger without even thinking about it. Then she went all schizoid and attacked Ghost. She had been around Ghost plenty of times and had never done this, or even felt the urge too. Those would just be more questions to ask Dr. Strange when they got back to NYC. She walked to the middle of the group and said the teleportation chant.

"Sihal Novarum Chinoth". With an explosion of light and pink powder the group was gone.

Within ten minutes they were in the air and on the way home. X called the mansion to check in and inform the others of the new student.

"Emma we were successful in our mansion, we have the boy and should be back at base in 20 minutes" X told Emma.

"Good Beast just checked in too so once everyone is at home we can begin the debriefing" Emma said sounding stressed. X knew there was something wrong at home. Emma's voice was a few octas higher, and shaky. She reached over for the thrust and gave the jet more power.

Ghost pulled out his cell phone and walked to the back of the plane, to the storage room. He called Amy so that he could check on her. He smiled when the ring back tone for his number came on.

"Casper the friendly ghost, the friendliest ghost you'll know…." Amy answered the phone with a very calm quiet soothing "hey". Her voice always did that to him; it made him calm yet stirred wild emotions inside him at the same time. Adrian answered back "hey how did your team do"?

"We did great we found the remains of the bomb, we even got there before the government" Amy said, "I just wish…." Ghost waited for the rest of the sentence but it never came. He didn't need her to finish it; he knew that she was thinking the exact same thing as he was. He missed her, but he decided to leave that subject out.

"That's good, we completed our mission too, although Frost may be a little pissed when we get back" Adrian said changing the subject back to work, he knew that Megan was right outside the door eavesdropping.

Knock! Knock! "Hey Ghost, X said to get in your seat and buckle up, we're about to land" Pixie said through the door.

Five minutes later the x-jet was sitting in the hanger, Laura was refueling it. Dust was inside the plane filling out the logs and finishing her reports. Sooraya turned in her seat when she heard X running up the platform.

"Dust" Laura said quietly, she pointed to her nose and then pointed to the storage room, discretely. Dust nodded, gathered her files and started for the door.

"I should take these reports to Emma" Sooraya said and walked down the platform. As soon as she was on the ground she went in to her sand form. She got back on the jet through the ventilation system; she went straight for the storage room. As she came to the storage room's vent she heard X slowly enter the room.

She knew exactly where it was the minute she entered the room. It wasn't any of her normal senses that gave it away. In fact she couldn't smell it at all anymore. That was a very bad thing. It meant that it could mask itself from her, and it knew she knew. She moved to the pull-down bed and kicked under it. Whatever it was, her foot went right through it. Her foot felt cold, even through her boot, she could feel cold shadowy nothing. She looked to the vent and nodded. Dust flew through the vent and went under the bed. But when she went under it nothing was there.

"Please I didn't mean to scare anyone, I just knew that I should come here for help" said the boy standing at the door. He was about 5'6 and couldn't have weighed more the 110 lbs. He had dark blue almost violet eyes, and his hair was a matted black mess. His cloths were all but rags, covered in stains. But the most distinct thing of all was the shadow that stayed at his feet, no matter where the light shone on him.

"Back away from the child, X, I would like to keep him as unholy as possible" Emma said walking down the stairs of the hanger. She came up to the jet and looked up the ramp.

"Boy who are you and what are you doing here" Emma asked the boy. Hepta was cautiously walking down the ramp, looking both ways. He was surrounded, on one side he had some crazy chicks, one of which could turn into a sandstorm, and the other had knives between her knuckles. On the other side, which was much better, was a woman in all white, who should have been on the runways of Milan.

"I knew this was the x-men's jet, so I phased through the ship and stowed away" Hepta explained to Emma "I knew that it would come back to you guys' mansion, the New Orleans' officials were after me, and I'm a minor so I figured you could help me" Hepta said walking up to Emma.

"I will see what we can do, in the meantime X, Dust if you will, go to the lab, we are briefing everyone on what is going on" Emma said turning and walking back to the stairs. She turned around again and looked at empty air, near Dust "and Ghost that goes for you as well." Ghost became visible and looked toward Hepta, then back at Emma. He then went fuzzy, as if out of focus. Then the air around him got very cold, and then he and the others vanished with only a smoky bank of fog left in their place. Emma knew what that look Ghost gave her. He wasn't able to get into the boy's head. Emma moved to the boy and looked him over. She noticed the shadow at his feet, it didn't outline his shape on the floor, but it stayed at his center, it was in a two inch radius around his feet. It also seemed to move on its own. She saw a small tendril come and touch her shadow.

"Young man what is your name, and to your knowledge what are your powers" Emma asked, she looked stern, a teacher through and through. She started walking up the stairs, and looked back to make sure Hepta was following. She waited at the door for him to catch up. Hepta caught up and started to tell his story to Emma.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

Both teams spread out in the lab sitting on whatever they could find, most of them anyway. Wire was currently having a very heated discussion with Bling. Wire was furious that Bling had joined a team. Bling was pissed that Wire was even having this argument with her. Hell her first day here Wire became an X-man. Not only that but Emma put her on a team. She had been drafted, she didn't' have a choice. So Bling stayed quiet while Wire yelled at her. When Wire stopped to take a breath Roxy told her to shut the hell up and sit down just as Emma, and Scott walked into the room.

"Wire I think you should listen to Miss Washington, we are trying to get started" Emma said in passing. Emma walked up front to stand by Beast, who no longer looked like a blue were-lion, but completely human. But she did this not to be the center of attention as most people would think, but to watch her students. Emma wasn't completely vain; no matter how many times Kitty had told her that. Scott came to stand with her, putting his arm around her model trim waist. Generally she wouldn't allow him to do that, it showed emotion, weakness. Weak was one thing she was not. She allowed it this time, it made her feel better.

Beast looked around the room. He saw his students eager to learn. This was not the eagerness they showed in class, but the world wasn't always in danger was it? But it most certainly was now, and they may not be able to save it in time. These were some of the last mutants on earth, and damned if they weren't just children. Why the hell did they always have to get involved? Beast took a deep breath and started the briefing.

"I have pulled YOU into this briefing because you will be the ones carrying out the missions until the adults can get our powers back." Beast started, he saw that the students had begun to notice that they were the only field agents in the briefing.

"I have gone through all the pieces we brought back, and I have built a scale model of the bomb" Beast said, trying to remember to keep everything in laymen terms. "It was basically a sphere containing the chemical. There wasn't a timer, but what was there in its place was a device to check the moisture in the air. When the moisture got to the right percent the sphere opened valves and the chemical escaped. The actual bomb part was to get rid of the evidence. They should have used napalm to get rid of the sphere. It's made of titanium." Hank said, he then walked over to his desktop and clicked the mouse, and pointed to a large over head monitor.

"This picture shows the chemical make-up of the toxin. I don't expect any of you to understand it, hell I barely do. The residue left at the scene, when I put it through my mass spectrometer, gave me a D.N.A. profile. I have had Mr. Alleyne, hack into the government's criminal and mutant databases and run the profile. We have had no luck with that. All we do have is that the person is male, and a mutant." Hank said and looked around for questions.

"You're saying that a mutant created this chemical with his body" Surge asked, skeptical.

"For sure no, in the very least they used him in part of making the toxin, but it isn't impossible for there to be a mutant chemical factory. Apocalypse's original Pestilence could make any disease known to man, and had to potential to create new diseases" Beast. "My first guess would be for the mutant to produce these chemicals through pheromones" Beast said looking at the sample he had taken at the blast sight.

"So he may be like Laurie, your saying that he has pheramonal powers too" Elixir.

"In a way yes, but his pheromones may be just vapor based chemicals, so far there is no evidence to lead us to believe that he can control emotions" Beast. He turned back to his computer and started to enter the data into the Cerebra files. When Xavier left he had told Emma how to get into them, so she could update them. Before the attack she, Hank, and the Cuckoos had been updating them with the newly depowered and deceased. "One thing that we can get from this is that the mutant is extremely powerful, we need to find him. He may have been a willing participant, I doubt it though, there aren't many mutants who would endanger the rest of us like this. If he had the power to create a chemical that could eradicate the x gene, then he most likely can create one to re-mutate us. Scott he could give mutants their powers back. He may even be able to undo Wanda's work".

"That is all well and good Hank but let's focus on the mutants we have. I think we need to move to one of the safe houses. There are about 40 kids here, we need to get them out before someone else figures out that all we have is students protecting students and teachers" Scott. He moved to the wreckage that used to be the bomb and looked it over. He looked up to say something else but was interrupted and knocked off his feet as with everyone else, by a sonic boom.

The explosion had been strong enough to shake the reinforced steel foundation and sub-basement of the Xavier mansion. It was strong enough for the horse stables to shake, and they were at the very end of the property. Ghost was the first one up since he had been partially phased when the force of the explosion hit him. He had felt the vibrations before anyone else. He helped Amy to her feet and moved to the door. He looked back at the others to make sure they were also getting up. He hadn't been fast enough to throw up a shield but luckily he wasn't the only telekinetic in the room. Ghost noticed a faint green shimmer around the room. Julian had shielded everyone from the blast, as best he could anyway. Ghost opened the door and said over his shoulder "I'm going to find out what that was, Sy you stay here and help them, Elixir you're with me." Ghost looked around the corridor and saw the access panel for the Beast's lab had been fried. There was dust and smoke filling every nook of the hall. He felt Josh grab hold of his belt loop. Then Ghost and Elixir turned intangible and invisible. They moved down the hall and into the main corridor. Ghost looked both ways and saw debris covering the floor. The med wing's door had been blown outward. Ghost cast his mind outward to feel for all of the students, making mental notes on who was where and doing a roll call. He looked back at Josh and said "the twins are in the med lab, let's go there first I'm only sensing one of them really well, the other is just light brain waves." Josh didn't look too happy to be intangible, people didn't usually like it. Amy said that it made her feel cold, that she could feel the very air around her. It put her stomach in knots. Elixir looked worse, he looked sick. It didn't help that they couldn't breathe while intangible, Adrian thought. He looked around for anything that could hurt them when they became solid again. He saw nothing so he and Josh solidified.

They ran towards the med bay and looked inside. The girl, Luna, was hovering four feet in the air; she was covered in a blue crystalline skin. A light haze of blue white light flowed around her. The devastation seemed to be centered from her. Her brother, Sol, was lying against the north wall with a Vizio flat screen lying broken on top of him. His body was covered in an orange crystalline skin. Neither of their bodies was showing signs of breathing. The burn on Sol's shoulder was glowing in a golden light. It was shaped like a sun. Luna had a crescent moon scar on her shoulder blade, it glowed white. Sol got up from the floor and walked over to Luna. Each step he took had the metal floor bubbling in his foot prints. He held Luna's hands in his and they turned to Ghost and Elixir, and spoke in unison. "We thank you for your kindness. We are sorry of the damage that we caused to your school. We do not belong here. We are only half mutant, our place is with our other half. We shall fix whatever problems have incurred during our stay with you." Sol released Luna's right hand and they both waved them through the air.

It happened in a fraction of a second. One moment they were floating in front of Ghost and Elixir, the med lab and most of the sub basement was in ruins. The next they were gone, and everything looked brand new. Ghost turned to Josh and looked at him stunned by the event that just took place. Josh did the same. Emma and Victor came running toward them in shock. Emma spoke first "What the hell happened. I don't get it."

"Neither do I, where are the twins" Victor.

"They left, they said they didn't belong here and left" Josh said.

"Start from the beginning, I want to know everything they said" Emma and Victor said together. They looked at each other in mild disgust, and turned back to Josh.

While Josh filled them in on what happened Ghost went back to Beast's lab to check on everyone else. When he walked into the room everyone was dusting themselves off. Syrine was helping Nori up. Amy looked around her and saw that everyone looked okay. The destruction and fallen tech that had littered the floor and conked others on the head were now back in place. Everything was showing the same thing it had been before the blast. Scott tried to get Beast up, but he was unconscious. He had been hit over the head by an LCD monitor. The twins had fixed all the equipment and damage to the mansion but they weren't capable of healing apparently. Elixir came running into the lab, being followed by Emma and Victor, he went straight to Beast and started to heal him. Beast woke up and looked up at Josh and Scott.

"What happened, and how is everything still working?" Beast.

"Well the twins that we brought in weren't happy with their new surroundings. They changed into a crystal like form, and ended up blowing everything to hell, and then they fixed everything." Emma.

"Oh my, well… at least everything is back in order. Anyway I was pretty much done when everything went kablooy. As Scott was saying we need to move the students to a safe house." Beast.

Scott pulled out his cell phone and started to dial Xi'an's number, after a couple of rings she picked up with an annoyed greeting. "Hey Xi'an I need you to get the vans ready and get Kitty to help you take the students to the safe houses" Scott said.

"Alright... Are we splitting them up or keeping them all together?" Xi'an.

"Split them up between four of the houses, inform them of lockdown protocol. You stay at one house and Kitty stays at another. Have Kurt and Piotr stay at the other two. You guys will be the super vision." Scott

"K got it, on my way." Xi'an hung up with Scott and called Kitty, Kurt and Piotr and relayed Scotts message.

Scott turned to the young X-Men and looked around at his species' last hope. These kids would be the last defense in whatever fight was on its way. Though he was sure they would get through this, he wasn't sure how many casualties the X-Men would have in the end. He turned to the students and began to assign missions.

"Surge, Anole, your teams are going to be split, you each have nine members, I want four out of each of your teams. These four will help guard the safe houses, the rest of you will combine into one team and stay here at the mansion. Emma, Logan, Hank and I will also be staying. Rogue's team will also be home soon, when they get here, I will have them help with the defenses. So you two" Scott pointed at Vic and Nori" decide who goes where and then tell me or Emma and we will get things moving." Scott said and looked to Emma. She had a look of apprehension on her face. He knew that she was thinking about Rogue's team helping. Her team was composed of some of the X-Men's worst, and most dangerous enemies. Most notably, Mystique.

Surge and Anole went to the war room to begin the planning. Surge started, "I think Roxy, Cessily, Nick, and David, will be our four to help with the safe houses. I know David and Cessily are gonna fight me on this but they are better for protection anyway."

Anole nodded and thought about his team. He started to think about who would be better for protecting the students. "K… Wire, Hydrogue, the new guy, and Pixie, will be the four that go to the safe houses. And I want Wire to be in the safe house farthest from Bling's. So if you don't mind I want to put her with Cessily."

"That will be fine; in fact I think we should mix them all up. I don't want any distractions while guarding the others." Surge. "So Wire and Cessily, Roxy and Pixie, David and the new kid, and Hydrogue and Nick. That sound good to you Vic?"

"That works for me. By the way has anyone been up to check on Mr. Wagner's son?" Anole

"Nope but let me go see, Sihal Novarum Chinoth." Pixie said walking into the war room. She teleported before anyone could say anything. She teleported into one of the empty bedrooms that the new mutant had been left in. He was still in deep sleep, barely moving, he really didn't look alive. Megan started to think of an awakening spell. She wasn't supposed to be using any new spells that she found, much less any that she made up herself. Dr. Strange had said it was too dangerous. He had offered to bind her magik until she came of age, but Emma said that she trusted Megan. Dumby. He really did look hot to her. The fine fur, almost like peach fuzz; that covered his body, didn't hurt his appeal at all. Maybe it was her knew magik potential that attracted her to him. She started to think about the spell again trying to get the words exactly right. She put her spell together and began "So you sleep all day, to my dismay, let's have you awake for goodness sake."

Caliban started blinking his eyes. He saw the weird fairy girl that had put him asleep standing above him smiling. "What the hell did you do to me, and where am I?"

"Oh… I put you to sleep earlier this afternoon, its midnight, I woke you up. I don't think you could have woken up by yourself since it was magik that put you to sleep. And you are at the Xavier school. The Cuckoos said that you came to this reality looking for your father…" Pixie said but was interrupted.

"Okay too much info in just five seconds. Where is my father?" Caliban.

"Oh… Sorry I tend to do that when I meet a guy that I like." Megan said, a little tehe followed. "Your father is down in the sub-basement if you like I could take you there…" Pixie said but was cut off when Caliban teleported out. 'Well that sucked' Pixie thought to herself.

Caliban teleported into what he was hoping would be the war room. It turned out that he was just a few feet short, teleporting into the hall. When he looked around he noticed that in this reality everything looked more high tech. In his reality the school was an orphanage for mutants whose parents couldn't handle them. Caliban lived there because his father had been murdered. It might be strange that he had come to this reality to be with another Kurt Wagner but he was hoping that he could help him with his problem. His powers had come out being more demonic. Hell he looked more demonic then his father to. He didn't know who his mother was, but the mix of her and Nightcrawler came out even more monstrous then his father. He had crossed over into this reality via spell. His step-mother Amanda Sefton had taught him magik, some anyway. She, like his father, had been murdered. One of the x-men had gone bad. She didn't mean to but all of her powers went out of control. His reality's X-Men, Avengers, hell even S.H.I.E.L.D. had tried to stop her but she destroyed them all, then her powers burnt out, her body hadn't been capable of holding all of the energy. He was the last survivor. So he came here for a second chance.

Caliban walked around a corner and saw Emma Frost coming his way. He looked her over, he wasn't sure of her alignment in this reality but in his she had been a bad guy. Right now she was wearing an x on her belt so maybe…

"Mr. Caliban, glad to see you are up and moving. I was wondering if you couldn't help us out. We need another team member on the younger team and you would fit in perfectly. Nightcrawler just went upstairs to gather the students. You will be going to one of the safe houses we have prepared for the students with him. Your team leader is Anole. Go upstairs to meet your new team members; they are also helping your father." Emma.

Caliban teleported up to the foyer and found Kurt talking to Kitty. Kitty looked past Kurt at who was walking up behind him. "Uh… Kurt I think someone wants to talk to you." Kitty said. She pointed at Caliban behind Kurt.

"Da… sorry, uh Kurt, can we talk somewhere privately?" Caliban said nervously.

"Sure Caliban, what is your real name son?" Kurt.

"Gabriel, Gabe for short."

"Well Gabe go to the van that is waiting outside and get strapped in, you were the last person that Kitty and I were waiting on. The other x-kids will be teleporting there shortly." Kurt.

"Yes sir." Gabe.

Emma walked into the foyer from the elevator. She stepped up to the other x-men that were leaving with the students. The four that were leaving would be a loss to the team but that also meant that the students would be in good hands. "You four are going to be in charge of these kids for a while. I'm giving each of you school credit cards for groceries, though the houses should be well stocked. You may also use them to keep the children out of trouble, entertain them if you must. I would prefer you to have them doing something educational but let's call this an early fall break. Also you will each have two young X-Men accompany you to the safe houses to help with the guard. And Kurt I want you to have a talk with your new son, the girls said that there was something off in his mind." Emma.

The four all nodded their approval and Emma walked them out the front door. She watched as they got into their four separate vans, and drove away. Emma walked back inside and saw Surge and Anole coming out of the elevator. They walked with purpose, talking to each other, nearly running Emma over. "You two should be more observant" Emma said side stepping around the two.

"Sorry Ms. Frost, we were discussing the day and night watches. We also have to go outside and help Bishop as soon as he lands." Victor said over his shoulder still walking to the door.

Emma thought about the last words she just heard, and followed to find out what they were talking about. When she got out the front door she heard the helicopter overhead. It was circling low, coming in for the landing. 'No dammit, not on the lawn. You're going to blow the roses right off their roots.' Emma screamed in her head. She then remembered that they couldn't hear her thoughts. The helicopter landed anyway, and the roses were destroyed. She saw the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on the side of the aircraft. The door slid open and Lucas Bishop jumped down carrying guns and body armor.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

"You three start unloading, we need to get the gear inside and check it before we have to use it" Bishop said gruffly. He didn't look like he was in a good mood. Tony Stark stepped down holding duffle bags out for Emma, Nori, and Victor. Nori and Victor retrieved the bags and walked back into the building.

Emma walked up to Tony and waved off the last bag. "What, is Ms. Marvel still ticked with me?" Emma chided.

"Emma what you did to her was wrong and you know it." Tony said, scolding Emma. Carol Danvers: Ms. Marvel had come to the Xavier school to bring bad news about one of their students they found in the megalomaniac William Stryker's Church. The kid had been murdered and Carol was only doing them a service by telling them in person instead of over the phone. Just before he and Carol had come to investigate the body, Stryker had led an attack against the mutant school. One child lost his life, Stryker didn't walk away unscathed either. He had died in the fight. And before that Stryker had blown a busload of ex mutant children up. He had had a sniper take down another mutant. The boy they found in the church was a mutant, he had wings like Angel, but Stryker amputated them. Tony felt guilty for not being there to help. Carol and the other Avengers were all sorry that they couldn't help. But they were fighting a civil war.

"We were busy; if we weren't having problems of our own we would have helped. I'm truly sorry for all the children that lost their lives. And now this attack against all mutants in the country, I have people working on this." Tony said. Bishop had come to Tony for some extra fire power since the mansion was down on the amount that it normally boasted. The purifiers attack had knocked out their defense systems.

The sentinels weren't up and running yet either. Val Cooper was having every one of their new death bots deprogrammed and reprogrammed. The only ones they had left were a few decommissioned mach 1s; those weren't ever very reliable when it came to protection. Tony and Emma talked awhile about the war between the two factions of super heroes. Tony knew Emma was neutral, or so she said, but she felt more animosity against his side for the registration of mutants. They had lost a lot of lives in Stanford, the X-Men had been there helping with the rescues. Hell some of the X-Men had even joined in the Civil War. Bishop took Tony's side, while Cable and Wolverine took Cap's side. Emma grabbed the last bag from the helicopter and set it on the front steps. Some of the other teachers had come out to help carry the bags in. Emma turned back towards Tony, who was climbing into the chopper. "Tony I just want to tell you something that I told Danvers. If your war is anything like mutant kind's you're going to need a lot of shovels." Emma said. She left him there staring back at her. She walked inside with Lucas trailing behind her.

"That was cold Emma and you know it." Lucas.

"Yes that was the idea; tell him something downright mean so he would shut up. The Cuckoos are trying to talk to me." Emma.

"Mother, Wire needs to speak with you and Dr. McCoy at once. She is very insistent." the Cuckoos thought to Emma.

"Fine I will be there in just a minute." Emma said aloud.

Wire sat in Emma's office with Beast waiting on the room's owner. She had kept quiet during Beast's sit rep on the bomb. If it was a pheromone that caused this then she knew where it may have come from. Emma walked into the office and sat behind the desk.

"Did you get any new information?" Emma asked.

"Uh… Yes. Wire here thinks she may know the source of the toxin."Beast

"Yes I do. When Dr. McCoy was explaining the bomb to everyone in the lab, he mentioned pheromones. I actually know someone who has that ability. Pheromones I mean." Wire

"Yes as do I, Wire, only the pheromones my suspect use affect your emotions. As far as I know they never had the potential to alter genetics. Does your friend have this ability?" Emma asked. She was skeptical of her suspect. She knew him pretty well. Dr. Sean Garrison was a psychologist, a pro-mutant spokes person; he was also the one who treated a student of hers. Of course that student ran away not to long after that.

Wire broke Emma's train of thought with her answer. "I believe he does have the potential with his pheromones. I have seen him make a person violently ill with his power. He also used it to make someone go into a coma once. I think his pheromones have a bio-manipulation property. He can also control emotions."Wire said. She actually had a very strong suspicion that this was coming from Mind-Freak. He had just gone missing. Tuesday hadn't been at the office either. Since she wasn't there, Wire knew there was something very wrong with Mind-Freak.

"Well then we will need a D.N.A. sample to confirm that. Then we need to find him. I want to know what he hoped to gain by doing this." Beast said. Thinking over everything he would need in case a fight broke out with this mutant. Problem was that pheromones didn't need to be breathed in. The skin was porous so the chemical could easily get in that way. The only ones that would be unaffected by the pheromone would be Mercury, Rockslide, Emma in her diamond form, and Piotr in his metal form. Their bodies weren't porous; they had no need to breath.

"I will have the Cuckoos look for him in cerebra, and if that doesn't work then Wire you will need to gather a team to go look for him. But a small one; only take three to four people." Emma.

Wire looked at the floor. She wandered if she should tell Emma about him going missing. Emma would then eventually find out about Tuesday. Maybe she should ask Wail what he thought she should do. "I need to call a friend real quick. He is involved with Mind-Freak." Wire got up from her seat and walked out of the room while scrolling through her address book for Wail's number on her cell phone. She called him. The phone rang about five times before Wail picked up.

"What the hell do you want Wire? I'm kinda busy right now!" Wail said into his phone. He was out of breath; he was dragging one guy with one hand, holding the phone in the other, all the while wishing he still had his sonic screams. He had followed a few leads and found that his boss was being held prisoner by an organization known as the Hand. He found one of their guards in a bar, drinking his brain cells away. He had brought the guy out back to the alley way to get some information. It wasn't going so well just yet. At least he was able to find two others before this drunk. Wail had just wanted to back up what the first Hand agent had said. Wail picked the guy up by his collar and slammed him into the wall. The guy let out a whimper and fell unconscious. "Well damn I didn't mean to knock you out" Wail said in disappointment.

"Knock who out? Wail what the hell are you doing?" Wire.

"Sorry I was a little preoccupied. I have been looking for Mind-Freak. I found out that it is a group called the Hand that kidnapped him." Wail.

"Well that is good but have you found out where he is being held, how they are holding him, and why Tuesday hasn't blown the place apart yet?" Wire.

"Slow down girl, no I don't know where he is located yet; how they are keeping him there… well I guess that they have him knocked out completely. LSD is hell on telepaths. As for Tuesday, if he is truly out, then he can't keep her physical, she has gone back into his body. He will need all his strength to keep Scarecrow under wraps." Wail said then he went completely silent.

"You still there, Wail, hello?" Wire

"Shit… I wasn't supposed to say anything about the telepathy or Scarecrow, or about Tuesday being his soul. Dammit I really screwed up." Wail said slapping his forehead. Until now that information had been kept between Gradden, Tuesday, and himself. Wail listened but he didn't hear anything coming from Wire's end. "Hun you still there? Cher?"

"Mm'k we think that it's Mind-Freak who caused the de-powering of the adult mutants. He didn't do it intentionally, but he is part of it. He is the only pheramonal toxikinetic on the planet. So I have the telepaths here using the mutant finding machine to locate him. I'm gonna guess that he is undetectable. So we need another means of finding him." Wire

"Good girl." Wail

"Yeah well I will keep his secrets only for so long. When it becomes a danger to my friends here then I let it all out, you got me!" Wire

"Yeah yeah. I knew that he was a part of the mutant's problem; I just have no clue how they did it. And I tried magic to try and summon him back and it didn't work. I can't get a tracker because the abductors teleported. We need to get together and come up with a plan." Wail

"K I will have a teleporter pick you up in the office." Wire

"Good. I will get my stuff, see ya shortly." Wail

Wire walked back into the office and explained about Wail coming to the mansion. Emma was not at all happy. Not only was there gonna be an outsider here, but he was a mutant that Cerebra had never picked up. But Wire could care less. Wire left to find Pixie.

Pixie was in the locker room packing her spare uniform. She already had her cloths packed. Wire walked over to her barley noticing the icy glare given to her by Bling. "Hey Megan could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure, what do you need?"

"Well I kinda need you to pick up some one for me. I will go with you so you know where to go. You think we could drop the others off then go?"

"We'll need to ask Vic, and Nori, they wanted you and me in the safe houses, but if they okay it I'll help. Besides that's what teammates are for. I just hope we ca…" Megan was cut off by Wire.

Wire held her hand up to stop the word vomit coming from Pixie. "Girl you put too many words into a simple one to two word answer, we gotta work on that" Wire said laughing at Pixie's need to say everything on her mind all at once. "That's fine lets go find Vic and see what he says, although you know I could care less, Emma wants this done."

"Well if Ms. Frost said to do it then lets' go. Where are we going, I need you to concentrate on the place you want to go, cuz I'm gonna be concentrating the spell on your desired location, so no wishing you could see the ocean, or anything like that okay."

"Great..." Wire began to concentrate on Mind-Freak's office building. '650 5th avenue New York 'she kept repeating this over and over in her mind. She barely heard the incantation.

When Wire opened her eyes they were standing exactly where she had concentrated on. They were in the basement. It was used primarily for storage, and the company's offices which dealt with the illegal actions. Mind-Freak had his finger in a lot of pies. They were in the armory. The boss was not above the use of munitions. Wail was bent over a trunk pulling boxes of rounds out and putting them in duffle bags. "You would be horrible to use when sneaking up on someone, hello Wire, who is your friend?" Wail.

"This is Megan Gwyn, Pixie normally. And she can sneak up on people. Others' ears aren't as tuned to pin drop noise as yours are. And hello to you too."

"Fine whatever, we've got nine minutes left before the security system comes online so let's get going, I'm already packed."

"'k Megan can you grab those bags over there and I'll get these." Wire said pointing to the three duffle bags against the back wall.

"Sure." Megan walked over to the bags and tried to pick them up but found that they weighed about as much as she did, each. "Wire I can't carry all of these, can you get these, I'll get the two you're carrying."

"Yeah sure I should have known that he was going to pack an army's worth of weapons and ammunition, and pack light for himself." Wire put her two bags down and walked over to Megan. Wire tried to pick them up but found that she also wasn't strong enough to carry the bags without straining herself. So she went with a different approach. She felt the cold metal start to seep out of her bones and move in between the fibers of muscle. The cable penetrated the skin of her arm, not bleeding at all, it slide out of the underside of her arm. The wire was barbed, and looked like polished steel. But it was a completely different metal. One made of all the minerals in her body, some naturally occurring and others made through her mutation. The wire wrapped around the loops of the bag's straps. It picked the bag up with no effort. Wire's cables were strong enough to pick Colossus up in his metal form. Wire had found that even adamantium wasn't even able to break her metal. She had found this out when a danger room session with X-23 had gotten a little heated. At the most it left a fine line, barely noticeable, a scratch so small even a CD wouldn't skip with it. Wire and Wail carried their bags over to where Pixie was standing.

"You gonna be able to teleport this much weight?" Wail.

"Yeah I use magic, no strain on my body there. I don't know how it really works, just that I'm not supposed to do it or any mag…" Pixie said but was cut off again by Wire.

"We get it Meg, now let's get a move on, we gotta get to the safe houses, and you're the transport for the others." Wire.

"k" Pixie replied then chanted her incantation. They ended up in the hanger, under the mansion. They put Wail's things in the locker room and rode the elevator to go upstairs. Emma was waiting when the doors slid open.

"You took long enough. Megan the teams are waiting on you, get them to the houses so the other students can move in." Emma. "Wire, Match will be taking your place at the safe house for the time being. You and your friend are the only ones who know anything about this pheromone mutant. So we need to get with Cyclops and Beast. Get going now."

Pixie walked to the lobby where the away team was waiting. They were all standing around Caliban, telling him the procedures that the teams had to go by. He was fitting in very well. He was already laughing and joking with Rockslide.

"Alright guys, is everyone ready?" Pixie.

"Yeah Megan we're ready." Match. Santo left the group to go to the danger room. Ben wasn't happy that he had been deputized to X-Man status, he didn't want to be an X-Man, they always ended up dying.

"Good because Frost is mad at me for taking so long. I am gonna start with the safe house farthest from the mansion. That would be Alex and Nick. This is how it is gonna work, only three people in the whole mansion will know the locations of the houses. Then they will hide the memory from themselves, and they will also make me forget all the other safe house locations after each transport. Not even the teachers going know where the other houses are. It is called a double blind, though in this case it should really be like a…"

Megan was cut off by Wolfcub. "Megan I know you mean well but we really need to get going so that we can actually beat the buses to the houses," Nick said, he wanted to go so he could get away from the school, it was always the first place to get destroyed when there was fight coming.

"Yeah right sorry…" Megan said, she began to think of the location of the safe house and said the teleportation spell under her breath. They were transported to a warehouse, beside the docks, in Brooklyn.

"Um… Pixie I think that you sent us to the wrong place," Alex said looking at the uninviting tin and concrete building. On the outside the bottom 3 feet of the structure was concrete, while the upper three stories were tin. There was three windows on each side of the seven foot double sliding doors. The windows were blacked out, so there was no visibility on the outside.

"Nope you are in the right place. The Cuckoos will send you a list of grocery stores and other things you will need for the students. You guys will have Mr. Rasputin for you supervisor. They shouldn't be here for another 2 and a half hours so go ahead and get settled in. I have to get back, the Cuckoos have a constant mental surveillance going on, so if there is trouble just think. See ya!" Pixie mumbled her spell and was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

Soon the away teams were settled into their safe houses, while the rest of X-Men stayed at the mansion. They needed to be near cerebra, and the jets in case of another big emergency. They also were anticipating another attack on the mansion. No one but the X-Men knew of the children being moved. They were also preparing a team to go hunt down the Hand's hideout for Mind-freak.

Wire was leading that team with Wail. They were only sending the best trackers, and fighters. Wire went through the roster of people who stayed at the mansion. She went over them with a fine toothed comb to find out who would be best to take with her. She had gotten Wolverine to give her all the info on the Hand that he had or could get. That, unfortunately, ended up being almost nothing. The person she needed to talk to was Elektra, but she was out of the country on a job. Laura was her first choice. She thought about taking Sooraya but didn't want her to have to do anything she would regret. So she decided to keep her at the mansion. Ghost would go, and so would Demon. That would complete her team. She wanted to leave the rest to protect the mansion. They had so much here. If Cerebra were to fall in to the wrong hands, that alone could decimate the rest of the mutants. Not to mention the black file that Xavier had created on strategies that were for wining at all costs. It also included weaknesses for various dangerous mutants if they ever became difficult. She wasn't supposed to know this but the Cuckoos had stumbled upon the file and told Ghost about it.

Wire left to gather her team. They all met in the hanger. Emma, Scott and Logan also showed up. Logan pulled Laura to the side.

"You keep them safe, Laura. I want you to come back with everyone that leaves you hear me. And don't you die either; hell, you're one of my last blood relatives".

"Understood. Although it would be more effective to bring the healer Foley with us if you wish for everyone to come back as they left" Laura said. She was cold and calculating as ever.

Emma was giving Ghost a couple of tips on his combative telepathy. He generally liked to fall back on his telekinesis but this needed to be an in and out job. She told him how to sever all motor functions from the brain. She also told him that he shouldn't be afraid of hurting them because they would have no problem hurting him. Pixie had given him a few spells to use as well. One of which was a fun one. It would take all five senses from everyone in the intended area. He just had to make sure that he wasn't focusing on any teammates at the time. The spell would last twelve hours. The other two were simple ones. One was a fireball spell and the other was a spontaneous combustion spell.

"Pixie I think you may have a problem with Charmed. You may be addicted" Ghost told her.

"Nah I have it under control. I just get ideas from it" she replied.

Wire's team said their goodbyes and left in the X-Wing. It was a modified b-2 spirit bomber, and was made for stealth missions, Beast had also upgraded it with Shi'ar technology. X took her normal place in the pilots chair, her second was Wire. Ghost was in the back using the onboard Cerebrix that Beast and Emma had installed yesterday. Caleb was asleep, conserving his energy. Yeah he was the strong man on the team, and the so called tank but he didn't have unlimited resources, he wasn't the Hulk. So long as the baddies weren't using .50 cal ammo or vibranium and adamantium he would be fine. If they were, then he was gonna have to turn up the heat. He could turn on his demonic form powers and make the air around him hot enough to cook a human body like a skewered pig. But that would be a last resort. While Ms. Frost had told them to use lethal force, he didn't relish in taking a life, even if it was from someone who wanted nothing more then to wipe Caleb and the rest of his kind off the face of the world. Wail also was conserving his strength for the oncoming battle. He didn't have any powers but he was trained in enough martial arts that he could hold his own against Iron Fist, and he was carrying enough weapons and ammo that he could take down a few hundred targets with ease. He also had military training. Mind-Freak had paid a bundle for him to be trained but the german GSG 9. They had put him through his paces while wearing a power dampening collar. So he didn't really need to worry about not being prepared.

Ghost had locked on to the HAND operative that Wail had been interrogating in the ally behind a bar with Cerebrix. The man was going back to a warehouse were rookies were trained. Ghost centered on the warehouse and found that there was a head of the clan there. So if they could get in and get out without letting the rest of the baddies send out an sos they should be able to find Mind-Freak.

"Hey Wail Your informant is going back home. He's headed toward a warehouse over in Jersey. As if we didn't have enough problems already, Jersey sucks" Ghost said over his shoulder.

"Good, now we can get the head guy there. Ghost you are going to stay with the plane when we get there..."

"Uh no I am not, this is the frigging hand, I am not letting my friends go in there alone, and no you don't count, you're a stranger and I don't trust you" Ghost.

"News flash casper you're a psychic, they are protected from you. The boss most likely has his on psions there, just for that reason. Pixie gave you a spell that could cripple them for a few hours, you will be protecting your friends. Besides Wire trusts me that should mean something" Wail.

"Wail I trust you to use the chloroform gas grenade on us once you know his location, otherwise no I don't trust you" Wire said grimly. She knew he had been planning that one all along.

"I will put it this way CHILDREN you will go by my command until this mission is done or I can use the gas now, and let Ghost try to save all of you. Wire you know how badly I would hate to do that, but I will to get Mind-Freak back" Wail.

"People we are coming up on the docks, I will start the landing, you need to buckle up, and we will work under Wail's and my leadership, we know more on the hand then the rest of you, and we have been trained for this" X-23.

Ghost sat back and put on his seat belt. He felt the shock of touching down and took the seat belt back off and walked to the back of the plane with everyone else. X and Wail were check the guns and ammunitions and loading up, while Wire was turning into her metal form. Demon however had yet to change. This being a very dangerous mission, Ghost thought that Caleb would have fought full power but Caleb wasn't changing.

"Caleb, don't you think that you should let out your full demon?" Ghost asked.

"N….…" BooooMMMMMM. The front of the X-Wing exploded inward with flames. Demon felt his large black leathery wings rip through the flesh of his back and cover him. He felt shrapnel and flames rush past him and at his friends. He willed the flames back, but felt something pushing the flames even closer. "Ghost get a shield up around Wail and X, so that they can get out." Caleb yelled over the fire.

"Been there did that, they're gone." Ghost yelled back. He looked at the fire and saw a something walking through it. It was a woman! She had scarlet hair, and half of her face was whited out. She wore only a leather jacket wit two belts crossing her chest, on top. The left pant leg was torn to reveal ripped fishnet stockings. She had tattoos in many places, most of Japanese characters. As she walked through the fire, it flared away from her. Ghost felt something tickling at his mind. Then he saw a knife fly at his head. It hit the shield and stuck.

"Hello boys, how are you doing today? Anything I can get you, how about your corpses roasted with this plane shoved up your asses." She said.

"Who the hell are you." Demon demanded.

"Get the *#$ out of dodge you dumb-asses." Wail yelled up from the ground.

"Wail, honey bunch o' love, is that you" She asked seductively.

"Mary leave them alone and come face me, I know that is what you really want, isn't it." Wail said. Wail felt a hand on his shoulder on saw X standing beside him.

"You and Ghost deal with her, I will take the others and we will get to the target, unless you have other options" X said.

"No, I need to go, in I am not letting you go in there being the only protection those kids have. Ghost and Wire can handle her. She isn't that bad." Wail.

"Okay…. We can do that but hurry the hell up" Ghost said teleporting himself and Demon out into the field. Wail, X, and Demon ran to the building. Wail turned mid step and shouted at Ghost, but he couldn't hear it and his telepathy was out. Why was his telepathy out, Ghost thought?

Wire ran back toward the plane but was knocked away by one of the struts of the landing gear. Typhoid Mary now floated above the broken and burned jet. She was laughing maniacally like most mental patients. She ripped a panel of metal off the wing and hurled it at Ghost and Wire. Ghost stopped it a few feet in front of his shield and threw it back. Typhoid just flung it in another direction. Mary's eyes glowed orange and Ghost felt his body set aflame. Ghost let his soul fall out of the body and watched as the body burned to a crisp.

…...

X-23 ran down a corridor and found a small army waiting for her. Before her claws were even fully out of their sheaths, shuriken and kunai knives were flying toward her at an alarming speed. X jumped up and rammed her right hand claws into the ceiling while raising herself up out the weapons' path. The ninja started their assault but it was X who drew first blood. She dropped down, letting gravity give her enough strength to cleave the first ninja's head in half. And from him to the next and next it came easy. It was something she new how to do, something that she was very good at. X made it to the back of the hall where the stairs where and planted the claw in her foot, into the soft tissue under a jaw of another nameless, faceless body. He was dead in an instant. X looked back to see Wail and Demon coming after her. "I will take these stairs, there is another set three halls over, you two take those. We meet up on the third floor." X said. She ran up the flight of stairs, not waiting for a reply.

Wail and Demon ran to the other set in silence. They met little resistance. There was only one guard at the door to the stairs. Wail shot the man and opened the door. He found about thirty ninja waiting behind the door. Wail immediately closed the door and moved behind Demon. "Okay boy your turn. Keep me alive and I will make sure your compensated for it." Wail said, pulling his shotgun around to his front.

"I didn't intend to leave you behind, if that is what you're implying. Don't worry, as long as you don't pull some psycho-homicidal-suicidal shit like Wolverine we're good." Demon said, he let his wings slip out of his skin and felt the bone in the tip of his tail grow out of the skin and shape into a serrated arrow head. Demon ripped the door of its hinges and let out a hellish roar form it deepest core. Fire streamed from his mouth, his eyes turned to black glass, and the skin of his right arm split open letting fire and magma flow out. Most of the Hand ninja readied their weapons and while a few bowed to the floor, thinking Demon to be their god, The Beast. Demon ran through the group, slamming into blades of steel that bounced off of his skin. Any of them left standing Wail took care of with the buckshot in his shotgun.

Wail and Demon made it to the third floor without any other incidents. They turned left down another corridor and found X. She was in the middle of running her left claws from the groin up to the sternum of a guard. The man's entrails fell on the floor along with him. X turned and waved them over to her. "The target is behind the next set of doors. They will use magic against us. I can feel a change in the air beginning. They are planning something big. Demon, you are resistant to magic. So you are our first line of defense. Use every bit of power you have, do not hold back, if we are to survive this, then we need all of the strength we can get." X said moving to the big red double doors.

Demon let all of his "inner demon" come out. His wings extended to their full 18 Ft from tip to tip. The hardened boney arrow head on the tip of his tail started to glow from the inside. The skin on his left arm was completely consumed in fire, the flames crawling over his left pec, the skin of his right pec starting to crack open. "All right get ready, I'm going in." Demon said. He summoned a fire ball into his hand and blew the doors in with it. Demon ran in and flapped his wings at the twelve guards and the target behind them. The gust was strong enough to blow them to the floor, and the heat of the wind singed their skin. X leapt over demon and began hacking her way toward the old man. He was still sitting in lotus on the floor. While his skin was sizzling he only chanted. Wail came in and knocked the old man unconscious and threw him over his shoulder.

…...

"Great now I only have a few hours till a reaper shows up." Ghost whispered looking at his burned body on the ground. Wire sent her barbed cables up at the woman but to no avail. She had a telekinetic shield blocking any physical attacks.

"Ghost I can't get through, you got any ideas, damn skanky hoe" Wire yelled. She pushed off the ground, with all of the combined strength in her metal legs and her cables. She was hurtling at the shield at what had to be about 79 to 85 mph. When she hit, she felt it crack. Wire saw the crack spider out from her point of impact. Typhoid didn't look all that tough anymore.

"Wire keep hitting her like that and we can get through. I don't know how she still has her powers, but I intend to find out. I'm gonna see if one of the spells that Pixie gave will work on her." Ghost yelled back. Wire landed on the ground a mere twenty feet from Ghost and pounced again. This time going above the shield and coming down on top of it. The impact force the bubble down to the ground making a crater. Ghost, meanwhile, chanted under his breath the spell for making someone lose all five senses.

"I bind thy senses Mary, so you may do no harm to others and to thine self." Ghost repeated this three times, and saw that it wasn't working. As Wire continued her assault on the shield, Ghost teleported to Wail.

"Dude I tried the no sense spell but it isn't working. What the hell?" Ghost.

"If you are having to say her name then…" Wail blocked a punch from a ninja mid sentence and put the man down with a double tap from his silenced sig sauer. "Then you need to know which personality you are dealing with. Now tell me how she is reacting to things. Is she still trying to be seductive?"

"No. She has gone on the offensive. She just keeps building up layers onto her shield, and throwing shrapnel from the jet at us. She already killed my body. Wire has come close to getting through a couple of times, but that just seemed to piss her off." Ghost.

"Then you're dealing with Typhoid Mary. Be glad it isn't Bloody Mary. Try your spell with that name instead. Mary is just the mid personality. Hurry, if she turns into Bloody Mary then I may have to explain to Emma why I didn't bring you back with me." Wail.

"Got it." Ghost teleported back and redid the spell but with the new name and while imagining tying a ribbon around a photo of Typhoid Mary. After three repeats of the incantation, it worked. Mary fell to the ground screaming. Her shield got bigger, but she was no longer a threat. Ghost looked over at what was left of his body. It wasn't on fire anymore, just smoldering, black, extra crispy. At least that would have been how Santo had put it. Ghost started to worry. He couldn't hang around much longer, not with all of the death going on inside. A reaper was sure to show up soon, or worse. Wraiths could already be near, and they would just eat him. No after life, just darkness.

"Ghost if you need to go back to the mansion then go, we can hold out till they send us a new transport. That would be better, you can go grab Pixie and get us the hell out of here." Wire said running toward the building. She rammed through the front door and kept going, not leaving Ghost any other choice. But then Ghost got an idea. Ghost flew into the building looking for an unconscious body. If the body was asleep then it would be fairly easy for Ghost to possess it. He flew past about 40 dead bodies until he found one still breathing. The body was of a grunt ninja, and it had only been shot in the knee. Ghost jumped into the body. He felt the young man struggle against him but he was no match. Ghost suppressed the teen and used his t.k. to hover the floor. Ghost went up to the second floor and found Wail carrying the boss over his shoulder. The man was out cold and the others weren't far behind him. Demon stopped to pick up a battle ax and chunk it at the legion of ninja chasing them down the corridors. The ax went over their heads by half an inch, but close enough to make them hit the floor. X-23 turned and opened fire on them with her automatic riffle.

Wail was the first to see the ninja standing in their way. Wail pulled out his gun and pointed but the ninja disappeared in a puff of fog. He continued on down the stairs and saw the same man standing by the exit, Wails only exit. He pulled his trigger and dropped the ninja where he stood. What Wail saw next surprised him and everyone else following. Ghost floated up out of the body, pulling another spirit with him. The other spirit dissipated once Ghost let go of him.

"Dammit, what the hell dude, I body jacked that guy for a reason you know. I would have thought you knew it was me when I didn't attack." Ghost said rubbing his forehead with his index finger, the same spot the bullet went through.

"I didn't know it was you. Teleport back to the mansion and get Pixie. We need to get gone like now!" Wail said running past Ghost and outside. The group kept running until they came to the wreckage of the X-Wing.

"Demon grab Mary, she's coming with us." Wail yelled back as he passed Mary. She was lying on the ground in the fetal position, weeping silently. Ghost and Wire had succeeded in bring her down before she became Bloody Mary. If there was one thing he knew about his ex, it was that her last personality was the most sadistic, evil bitch on this earth, with the exception of Mind-Freak. Wail looked back and saw Demon pick Mary up and carry her in his arms. X and Wire bringing up the rear. Ghost teleported back to the mansion to get Pixie.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

Cyclopes closed his cellphone. He had been talking to Iceman and learned that Rogue's team wouldn't be home for a while. Scott turned to his computer and logged into his email. He saw that he had four from Jamie Maddrox. All saying the same thing. Jamie wanted to know what the X-Men were doing to get everyone's powers back. Scott dialed Jamie's phone number, and listened to the ringing.

"Bout time Summers. everyone is freaking out in Mutant town, again. What the hell is going?" Jamie said into his phone.

"Yeah… The Hand got their hands on a very powerful pheromone mutant. They some how engineered a bomb that released a toxin that would basically delete our x gene." Scott said. Jamie listened, nothing good about this situation. "The toxin is spread through moisture and so far has covered 96 percent of the country. Thankfully I know of a few allies in Nevada and in Kansas." Scott finished. Both men felt helpless now.

"I think we are gonna stay here Scott. If it gets too tough up there you know you can call us. But I think Mutant Town needs us moor then you guys do right now." Jamie said. He knew that Scott would never call for help. Hell Scott would call Rogue's team before he called his, Jamie thought to himself.

"Don't worry we still have a few powers around. The kids didn't loose their powers. They took it upon themselves to protect us. We should be good for now." Scott said. "Just make sure to check in every once in a while. I don't want to find out someone died three weeks after the event."

"Yeah I got you. Talk to you later." Jamie said. Scott heard the phone click off. He set his phone on his desk and sat back in his chair thinking. 'How bad is it, that a bunch of teens and preteens have to protect us… their teachers, hell for some the closest thing to a parent' Scott thought. Scott heard a quick knock and looked up in time to see Emma walking through the door.

"Hey" Scott said looking at Emma.

"You know I have been around a long time when I only need to hear a one syllable word to know what you're thinking. Who needs telepathy with you." Emma said with a slight grin. "I came in to tell you that Wire's squad is back and they brought a couple of new friends."

"Wonderful. I suppose that the guest are in need of interrogation" Scott said getting up from his desk and following Emma out of the door. "Who do you want to send in there? I was thinking Logan, since he has dealt with the Hand before."

"I was actually going to have Mystique due the honors but the Cuckoos tell me that Rogue's team won't be coming home. So I have to agree, send in Logan." Emma said. They had walked down the hall to one of the many conveniently placed elevators and rode down to the sub basement.

The sub basement was formed into a T with the horizontal hallway having the hanger, Beast's lab, the main elevator, the infirmary, and the brig. The vertical hallway held the two smaller elevators, the war room, the danger room, a stairwell leading to the ground floor, and cerebra. Scott and Emma walked out of the left smaller elevator and turned toward the brig. Logan was waiting at the door with Laura. They weren't speaking verbally but Scott could almost see the tension between the two. Wire came out of the door wiping blood off of her hands.

"Wire, that had better be red pain and not blood, you are not allowed to do interrogations" Scott said.

" Look I worked him over for only thirty minutes and got the name of the man who hired the Hand. Laura is going in next. If you have a problem with this then you can try and stop us. Laura try your best not to kill him. I want Mindfreak's location, yesterday." Wire said shoving past Scott and Emma.

"You let them do this Logan. I thought you were trying to give Laura a better life!" Scott yelled.

"Look Summers, I aint got any way o' healin myself if Wire, and Laura decided that I am getting in their way. Now I wish they had listened to me but I can't make them not do something they want to do." Logan said. His voice had wavered, and he looked a little shaky. He had sweat dripping form his brow and his skin had started to turn dark. "Scott I think I…." Logan fell to his knees and blood started to drip from his mouth. "….need to go too the…" Logan tried to finish his sentence but fell forward and landed face down. Blood started to flow freely form his orifices.

"Logan!" Emma gasped. She ran about fifty feet down to the infirmary and ran in. Scott picked Logan's head up so that he wouldn't drown in his own blood.

"Emma! Hurry the hell up!" Scott yelled down the hall. He turned around and saw Emma, Hank, and Josh rushing over with a gurney. Wire and Josh picked Logan up and moved him onto the gurney. "Josh keep the infection back. The adamantium is giving him blood poisoning. Josh I want you healing him as long as you can" Scott said tersely. he and wire lifted the gurney up to its full height, and wheeled Logan into the infirmary. Emma went to the emergency phone and pushed the intercom button.

"I need Beast to the infirmary, NOW. I repeat Beast come to the infirmary, this is…" Emma broke off her sentence when she saw Hank run past her.

"Scott, get me some of Warren's blood out of the fridge, Josh keep healing for a little bit longer" Beast said. He ran to the corner and pulled over a large machine and stuck and IV into Logan's arm. Scott handed beast a bag of Angel's blood, which Hank connected to the machine through another iv and then put an iv in Logan's other arm. Hank turned on the machine and plugged up the heart monitor and put him on a ventilator. Everyone watched as blood started to flow from Logan's body through the IV, into the machine and then into the next IV back into his body. "Josh you can let go now. Warren's blood will keep him alive for now. But we are gonna have to hurry up and get that mutant and see if he can't undo this crap" Hank said. Hand connected the iv pole and the blood pump to the gurney and turned to Scott. "He needs to be in a sterile environment, no visitors unless in a HAZMAT suit, or unless they have a healing factor" Beast said pushing everyone out of the room with the exception of Elixir. "Logan is very weak right now. And all of Angel's blood is going to have to focus on the blood poisoning. He can't handle being getting any worse. I will more then likely need Josh to stay near him at all times. I am going to put them into a critical care room" Beast finished. He walked down to his lab with Emma, Scott and Wire.

"I think I am going to go give Laura some help" Wire said. She turned back toward the detention cells and left the others.

"Cyclopes, I have a location" Laura said walking out of the brig. She stopped and looked to the floor. "What happened to Logan" Laura asked.

"Ms. Kinney don't worry he is in the best of hands, he'll survive. Emma said walking back to the brig. "You said you had a location, where is it and how soon can we get in there?"

"He is being held in the arctic. I have the exact coordinates. We can leave as soon as we have a team together" X said.

He looked around the dark empty space. There was nothing but darkness, cold unyielding depressing dark. But Mindfreak wasn't the type to roll around in self-pity. No he was the kind of guy who made himself happy when he was surrounded by depressing crap. But now was not the time to twiddle thumbs. He turned to his left and willed a torch to flare to life. The flame lit up the chamber and Mindfreak took in his surroundings. The chamber had a high ceiling supported by large metal rafters. The walls were stone, and had condensation dripping down. Mindfreak stopped and listened. He could hear what sounded like someone slamming themselves against a wall. He also heard a voice in the distance. He recognized the voice but couldn't place a face or name to it. He grabbed the torch off the wall and started toward the voice. As he walked he could feel the stone floor vibrate in sync with the slamming sound. Mindfreak could see two more torches burning in the distance. Once he was close enough he could see a small figure of a girl fall to the floor, so he picked the pace up to a run. The girl got up, turned around and pressed her back against what looked like a wall. Mindfreak saw the wall move outward and the girl fell again. He could now hear and understand what the girl was saying.

"Gradden if you can hear me please hurry the hell up and help me" the girl yelled into the air. She got up and repeated the process again, only this time she noticed Mindfreak in the distance. "Get your ass over here" She yelled at him.

He realized that it was Tuesday that had been yelling the whole time. "Tuesday what are you doing" Mindfreak asked running up to her.

"Trying to keep HIM behind this door" Tuesday said. She tensed up when she heard the air rushing up to the door. Mindfreak put his shoulder up against the door as well. Both were knocked to the floor by an impossible amount of force. Sound of the door being hit was followed by the sound of the metal bending outward, at the top left corner. Black smoke started to come out in wisps, and the 10 inch thick sliding lock bar was bent. "If you don't concentrate on fortifying this door we are never going to see the outside world again" Tuesday said. She wiped blood from her chin and got up against the door again.

"I beat him once and I will do it again. But if he comes any closer to getting out then I want you to go. Get out and execute plan c." Mindfreak said. He sat on the floor with his back against the door and started to meditate. He visualized large chains crisscrossing over the door, and locking into to the wall at the four corners of the door and one crossing horizontally. Each was locked to the wall by giant padlock. Tuesday stepped back and waited for the moment of truth. They heard the sound of large booted feet hitting the ground at a run. That was the only warning they had before it slammed into the door again. Tuesday looked on in terrified awe as a one of the padlocks snapped like a toothpick. Tuesday floated up to the corner and started to repair the damage to the door. When her hand touched the door she felt a great chill run up her arm and down her spine.

"Gradden, I don't think plan c will work either. He is planning something in there. When I touched the door I could feel him try to break through using our psychic connection. We need help" Tuesday said. She floated down and started to chant. Mindfreak used the last bit of his strength to send an SOS to Wire.

"Wire if you can hear me, I don't know where I am, but Scarecrow is only hours from being released. I need all of the telepaths you can acquire on short notice" Mindfreak said to the air.

"God no" Wire said. She was sitting in the danger-room resting after a session with the team.

"What is it, did he contact you" Wail asked. He didn't need to ask. He could tell by the look on Wire's face, that what ever Mindfreak had said it was bad news.

"Yeah and we need to get all available telepaths to him now, Scarecrow is on his way out" Wire said.

"Well besides the triplets, Martha, and myself there aren't anymore telepaths. But we will help as much as we can" Ghost said. He had his hand on Wire's shoulder hoping to comfort her somewhat. "We will set up another strike team and get him back. We know the location and even got blue prints thanks to Laura" Ghost said. He turned to the rest of the team who were staring Wire and Wail. "Guys its time".

"_Girls, I hate to ask you, but we need you on a field mission, and it won't be easy. If you say no that's fine" _ Ghost thought to the Cuckoos.

"_What makes you think we would miss this fight? We're in. When do we leave"_ The Cuckoos thought back.

"Anole you're the boss, what do you think?" Ghost.

"Wire, Wail, Laura, and I will go with you." Vic said. "We leave in ten minutes, suite up and get ready."

Wire's team went to the locker rooms and while the others with the others stayed on the ground level. Nori was standing in the threshold of the front door watching outside. She tensed up when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What" Nori said.

"Noriko are you okay, I would have expected you to go on the rescue mission as well" Dust said. She pulled her hand away and crossed her arms.

Surge turned around to face Dust. "Vic and I had a little team captains chat a little while ago. I told him that this is one mutant that I wish had lost his powers. I also might have mentioned something about have Josh force this guy's x gene out." Surge said. She had been serious when she told Anole this. As far as she was concerned a mutant that could unwillingly take away every mutant's powers was one that didn't need powers. But that would include Elixir to an extent. "What if this guy is evil and decides he doesn't want to fix this mess. You know how bad that would be?"

"I can understand that, but at the same time, that would go against everything being an X-Man is all about. We aren't supposed to kill, although they have been pretty lax on that rule lately, and in extension, is it really our place to decide whether or not a mutant should keep his powers. We didn't do that to Kevin when he accidentally hurt Laurie. We wanted to help him, which is what we should do for this mutant." Dust said. "I would hug you but I know that it would make you uncomfortable." Dust said. She turned and walked to the stairs to go to up to her room.

Mindfreak backed away from the door. It still had two of the chains in place. But the top left corner and the bottom right were bent out, leaving a small opening. And that was all that Scarecrow needed. Smoke poured out of the two openings and started to form in to the shape of a slim young man. He was about 6' feet with shaggy dark blond hair. He had the eyes of a great white shark, black as night. He smiled and there was blood dripping down from his mouth. His cloths were tattered and punctured. Mindfreak could see blood pouring out of the holes in his cloths.

"You stuck me in an iron maiden. You bitch! And then on top of that you had a fire flowing through the top at all times. You sadistic bitch! I should kill you but I think I will play with you for a little bit, and then when I get bored I will take over this body and continue my work in the outside world. So lets get started." Scarecrow said. He turned to the door and raised his hand to it. The door bulged outward and the metal started to screech from all of the stress. The padlocks gave way and door was ripped off of its hinges. It floated up above their heads and hovered. The door dropped down on top of them. Scarecrow telekinetically spread his molecules out and let them pass through the molecules of the door. Mindfreak did the same. After the dust settled both men were stared across the space between them at the other.

"I would hope you are going to put up a better fight, then this. And I also hope that you remember that you don't have any of your old powers. You only have the powers that I have." Mindfreak said. He concentrated and sent out a telepathic dart. It hit Scarecrow dead on. He started to fall to the ground but caught himself at the last minute. Scarecrow grabbed Mindfreak with his telekinesis, and slammed him into the ground.

"You're right, I have access to all of your powers, and I can use them to the full extent. Now lets see how creative I can get with them." Scarecrow said. He gestured toward Mindfreak and as Gradden got up the skin was flayed from his muscle. Mindfreak screamed and fell back down. Mindfreak willed his skin to grow back and felt the process start.

"I don't think so." Scarecrow said. He walked up to Mindfreak and pointed a finger at him. Electricity started to crackle and spark around his hand. "You see, I can will your telekinesis to form electricity. I wonder what other elements your telekinesis can imitate? Do you think I could get fire out of it?" Scarecrow let loose a bolt of telekinetic lightning. It hit Mindfreak square in the chest, and flowed throughout his extremities. Mindfreak forced his leg to kick out and connect with Scarecrow's leg. The charge left Mindfreak and went back into Scarecrow. He fell beside Mindfreak and started to fade in and out.

Mindfreak throw Scarecrow back into the chamber with his t.k. and made a force field to substitute for the doors. As Scarecrow got up and tried to break back out, Mindfreak started to reform the doors. He imagined the doors made out of the strongest metal he knew, adamantium, he then put sliding locks on the outside that were made out of adamantium. He then made a cage door come down in front of the chamber doors. Mindfreak sat down and started to meditate. He branched out with a small bit of telepathy to feel around for his surroundings. When he did he felt the LSD shoot up through his veins. Mindfreak shut down his telepathy and fell back into his own head. His last thought was that the only way to keep Scarecrow down would be to stay high on the LSD or to have himself killed. Neither of which was an option. So he started to plan.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

Laura looked to her navigation screen to check the ETA and find a point of insertion. Wail was also looking to the nav system but only to see how much time he had to check his ammo and re-fit his body armor. Only a year ago Mindfreak had invested in a company making body armor with a mixture of vibranium and adamantium, but they were never approved for military use because of the weight. The military just didn't have the patients to train themselves to carry the extra weight. Wail however did have the patients, and he had trained daily with the armor. Now it felt as natural as breathing. Wail turned his seat around and checked the weapons in his bag. Anole and Ghost sat in the back playing cards. The Cuckoos sat in the center of the aisle psychically fortifying each other's mind.

"We are about ten minutes from October Revolution. Its one of Russia's islands, and it will most likely have air patrol, we will need the Cuckoos to keep a constant watch for any pilots and then cloud their minds." Laura said. She looked back at the nav. screen and continued. "We will land at the base of Mount Kapinsky, the base is about 20 clicks up. Ghost you can teleport us up there and then we begin. You should put on your seat belts. There will be some turbulence." Ghost turned his seat around and locked it in place and buckled his seat belt as did Wail and Anole. The Cuckoos stayed in the floor and found the first of the pilots flying around the island. Celeste clouded his mind while Mindie and Phoebe looked for others.

"We got one." the Cuckoos said in unison. Laura had just started the decent when the sirens started to sound form the console. She looked at the radar and saw a flashing blimp coming closer to the jet.

"They have anti-air guns, Ghost use your telekinesis. Have the missile veer off to the right." Wail said. Ghost covered the jet in a shield and made it angle so that the missile glanced off and to the right. "Good now angle the shield in the back. That missile will angle back and land into the sea. We are not looking to counter-attack, no need to start another world war." Wail said. Everyone braced themselves as the second missile made impact on the shield, the force of the this one actually made the jet bounce up in the sky. Laura leveled the jet, and watched the radar as she brought them closer to the ground. The jet was too close for the guns to fire on them, but that didn't stop the soldiers from coming out and opening fire on them with rifles. "Laura you did answer their calls right, please tell me we aren't going in as hostiles?" Wail said.

"I had the volume turned down so that the Cuckoos could concentrate." Laura said. She looked outside and watched as the men stopped shooting and walked back into their base. "We're ready. Lets go."

"Damn... We should take you girls with us more often. You would come in handy ninety five percent of the time" Ghost said. He teleported outside and made sure the area was clear. **"We're good to go"** Ghost thought to everyone on board the jet. He waited outside as the rest of the team gathered the weapons and supplies. Once they stood beside him, Ghost grabbed Wail's left arm and Wire's right, and they held on to the others. Ghost used his telepathy to find a safe spot for them to teleport to, near the hideout. A dense cold fog covered the team and they disappeared into thin air.

Mindfreak watched as what looked like the liquid inside of a lava lamp floated past his head. "When I get out of this mess I think I will have everyone of those damned things destroyed." He thought to himself.

"Yeah well do you think you could do something about the pink My Little Pony. I hate those things. They are so evil." Scarecrow said two feet from where Mindfreak was laying.

"I guess you found your way out once the LSD was administered. Did you really think that they wouldn't keep me sedated you dumb &*%$? I mean really, are you that stupid?" Mindfreak said, taunting Scarecrow.

"Listen heeeere you ignorant little fairwy. I... what was I saying. Oh dammit the ponies have started to mate. God help me!" Scarecrow.

Mindfreak knew that if he could keep Scarecrow concentrated on the ponies and trying to make up colorful new insults, then Mindfreak could continue to sap energy from Scarecrow and build up the restraints again. Only this time they would be made of Scarecrow's very own energy. "Only problem, I think i am building a resistance to the drugs" Mindfreak thought as the globs started to turn to shades of grey.

Tuesday felt this and she knew she needed to try and push one of the lab techs to give Gradden another dose of LSD. She kept herself cloaked in shadow as she moved around lab. She found one man in a white lab coat sitting in a corner. His back was to the wall so that no one would be able to see the screen of his computer. Tuesday appeared behind him and leaned down to whisper into his ear only to get an eye-full of something disgusting. The man, who she guessed was supposed to be doing work, was watching a video on a website called Busty Asian Beauties. "Well this should be easy, you are definably slow enough for me to push with what energy I am allotted." Tuesday whispered to herself.

"You need to check his stats. It looks like his heart rate may be coming up." Tuesday pushed. The man got up, zipped up his pants, and walked over to the monitors and checked the subject's stats. "You just think you see his eyelids flutter a small bit." Tuesday took Mindfreak's index finger and flexed it so that the tech would see. The man jumped when he saw the finger flex and ran to get another tech.

The man was back in three minutes with his supervisor, who brought a large dose of LSD to give to the subject. "You should have been paying attention, you couldn't even imagine what this boy can do with that one finger" the supervisor said. Tuesday smiled to herself thinking of what Mindfreak would say about the abilities of his index finger. The man pushed the needle into the skin and was about to push the drugs in when Mindfreak grabbed his throat.

"What... I didn't rank high enough to get the stylish leather straps, not that they would have held me down with all the energy I just acquired." Mindfreak said. While he was able to function as a human, he didn't have the energy to use his powers yet. They were currently occupied with keeping Scarecrow in check. Mindfreak turned the man around to put him into a head lock, and he broke his neck. The other man ran to the door and pushed the alarm. "Now that wasn't nice. I just wanted to play for a little bit." Mindfreak said. He followed as the man ran out of the lab and down a corridor. "Tuesday, in, Now" Mindfreak said. Tuesday felt a pull and was absorbed into Mindfreak.

Mindfreak turned down another hall to find armed guards waiting for him. He slipped into a lab full of scientists and grabbed one to use as a shield. "You my friend, might want to make peace with your lord because I have a feeling that you may be seeing him very soon." Mindfreak said to the man as he pushed the scientist through the door and towards the guards. The man screamed as a storm of tranquilizer darts flew at him. "What the hell, is it with you people, now I don't even rank enough to have actual bullets, you are seriously underestimating me, you dumb *$%#s" Mindfreak said from behind his human shield. he grabbed darts from the now dead lab geek and hurled them back at the guards, aiming for the necks and groins. He had five men down so far, which left four more. Those four remaining men started to change guns, switching to their live rounds. Mindfreak picked the man up and threw him at the guards knocking one to the ground and making the next one drop his gun. He rushed the guards, as they opened fire on and the team appeared outside of the base front door.

Ghost and the team appeared oustside of the base's front door. "Alright, everyone hold on, I am going to try and phase us through. But it may be hard. The door is made of like lead or something. Laura it may be easier for you to just cut through." Ghost said, running his hand over the door. His hand started to dissipate. Ghost pulled his hand away and watched as the extremity started to re-form. "Nope, Laura you have to cut through. This is iron and I cant touch iron, much less try to phase through." Ghost said.

"That would take to long, I'll do it." Wire found the gap between the door and the wall. She pushed a single cable through the gap and found the hinge. The cable wrapped around the hinge and Wire pulled back until she heard a crack. She did the same to the second hinge and then pulled the door out of the frame. The team walked in and saw no one around. Wail and Anole hit the ground when they heard the gunshots. Wire sent a single thought to Mindfreak, **where**.

Mindfreak hit the ground and slipped through the legs of one of the three guards. He grabbed the man's legs and pulled him to the ground. Mindfreak pulled the guard's sidearm and shot the two standing guards. He pointed the gun at the grounded man only to find him crawling away. "Oh come one. Grow a pair... BITCH!" Mindfreak yelled. Mindfreak felt a small ping in his mind. He got up and ran down the hall. As he got to a stairwell, he read the label on the side saying he was on the third level. Well since the stairs only lead up then guess I should go that way, Mindfreak thought.

"Well duh... you always were such an idiot." Scarecrow said, breaking through Tuesday's psychic walls. "Now why don't you let me drive for a little bit. You never know it might be fun." Scarecrow broke through the last wall and pushed Mindfreak's psyche back. "Wire... honey I hooooommmme!" Scarecrow yelled. He ran up the stairs to the second level. He pushed out a large psychic web and found Wire's team, he ran down the hall and found them fighting a small army of guards. He watched as Wire picked up two of the guards and slammed them into each other. Two more guards were blown away by Wail, he was actually using a gun. A green scaly kid, some little girl with claws, and three blondes all fighting the rest. Growing tired of waiting for his turn, Scarecrow used Mindfreak's powers and ripped all of the guards to shreds.

Wire let go of the thrashing guard when his flesh started to peel away from the muscle underneath. "Holy s***! Everybody stop!" Wire yelled. All of the guards fell to the ground sans skin. Wire looked up and saw Mindfreak walking toward them. "S***!" Wire said. Mindfreak didn't have his normal gold hair, or even brown. His hair was turning red and his eyes were glowing dark purple. "Guys we need to get the f*** out of here." Wire said.

"I don't think so missy, you and your friends won't be going anywhere." Scarecrow said. "They look to be tough enough for me to play with, especially you Big Red" he said pointing to Caleb. He felt a ping on his telekinetic shield and saw Wail reloading. "Oh so now you want to kill him, you really need to get your priorities straight dude. Either you are devoutly loyal to him or he is just your boss. Just pick one." Scarecrow looked away from Wail and noticed Wire had bolted, going back the way she had came. "I said that I wasn't done playing, and I meant it" he yelled.

Wire froze dead in her tracks, unable to move one solitary muscle. Scarecrow was using Mindfreak's powers. Everyone held there ears as Wire was pulled back to the group, her metal scraping across the metal floors. Wire finally stopped two feet from Scarecrow, which was exactly where she needed to be. She felt Ghost leave her body and her metal seep back into her pours. "NOW!" Wire shouted. The Cuckoos entered Wire's mind and found the lifeline leading into Mindfreak's. They jumped psyches and landed into a dark chamber. They looked up and couldn't see the lifeline leading back out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII

"So you think that you could just dump every bit of telepathic energy into my brain an save me... really?" Mind-freak said. He got up from the floor of the cell and walked to the three girls. He held out his hands to help them up. Celeste and Mindie took his hands and Phoebe took Celete's hand. The sisters walked around the cell looking for exits.

"How did we end up in here? We were focusing on the pleasure center of his... er your mind." Celeste said.

"Well my dear that is because you are in his newly re-designed pleasure center. As you can see we have an iron maiden to the right, and meat hooks to the left, and God only knows what else is in here. I do hope you have another plan. So far I haven't been able to break my restraints." Mind-freak said. He shook the shackle around his ankle. "And it is resistant to my telepathy. So i would guess that your telepathy will fail as well."

"Maybe not, we have a friend on the outside who is also telepath, and a ghost, he specializes in possession." Phoebe said. "Maybe we can get a message out to him, we have a safe word, all we would need to do is get this dougebag to say it. After that the cavalry should rush in to save us." Phoebe turned and looked around for signs of escape or ways to send for help. "Do you have any idea how we could get said message out?"

Mind-freak pinched the bridge of his nose and thought. "Yes I do. You ladies have a telepathic hive mind. You each have your own desires, but when together you could over-rule a sister with a two to one decision. If we could possibly force him into your hive mentality then you could gain enough control of my body to get your message out."

"And what part would you play in this scheme?" the Cuckoos said in unison.

"My dear young ladies I will be the distraction you will need to pull this plan off." Mind-freak said. He turned toward the darkness and walked into it. His body starting to morph into a young preteen girl, enveloped in flame.

Pixie sat on the couch in the safe house. She flipped through channels, until she found that there was nothing on the 214 channels that she wanted to watch. She went out to the balcony and watched Bling!, who was passing the time with target practice. Pixie walked outside and sat at the table. "You want a moving target to practice with?"

"Sure if you think you can make em. Won't it screw with the security charms you have up?" Bling! said, firing a shard of crystal at through the wood of the sparing target.

"Nah it shouldn't, so long as the targets don't cross the perimeter." Megan said. She pulled out a small journal from the inside of her coat, and looked through it for a spell to make illusions. "Here we are." Megan fluttered her wings and gathered up the dust that fell on the ground. She tossed it into the air and chanted the spell "Visus Daemn Alatus".

At first Bling! Figured the spell would be another of Megan's duds but then the air started to shimmer. The shimmers were taking on shapes of demonic warriors or winged gargoyles. They moved around in the air with a quick agility that reminded Bling! of Mr. Wagner. They didn't attack though.

"Cool… Nothing blew up, all ten toes and fingers, no one ended up in Limbo. So far no side effects. Try it out!" Megan said.

Bling! closed her eyes and waited. She heard Megan shifting back and forth by the waiting to watch. "Girl you might want to go inside and watch from behind the bullet proof glass… don't you think?"

"Oh… Ok!"

Bling! started to concentrate again. Then with all the precision Mr. LeBou could teach her added to natural talent she let fly the first shard of crystalline death. She opened her eyes in time to see her target evade the crystal. Bling! sent five more out in a sweeping arc. All connected this time, the crystals dissolved on impact and the demons fade out.

"Pixie… What happens if one of those things touches me?" Bling! said over her shoulder. She hadn't been expecting to get her answer so soon but she it came in the form of her leather jacket being dissolved. One of the gargoyles had tried to grab her from above. "Sonova…."

"Look at it this way like you are in the Danger Room on extreme." Pixie said. She didn't look worried but she was. And she was also looking for a counter spell.

Caleb hadn't really felt bad pain in a long time. Not many thing could hurt him. And when it damage him, well he had a very high threshold for pain. Or so he thought until he came up against this man. He just wouldn't let up. Caleb could feel his skin constantly being peeled back. The only thing keeping him sane was knowing that Alex wasn't here, trying to fight this monster. Caleb knew he couldn't completely let go. As much as he wanted to go full demon, not just the wings and fire, but lose his inhibitions, and control and take down this bastard. The inner demon couldn't stand that Mind-freak or Scarecrow thought he was stronger than he was. But Caleb couldn't let go, not in such close quarters with Vic and Wail and the Cuckoos bodies, people who could stand that kind of heat. So he would just have to take it like he was and hope everybody else was fairing just as well.

Wail was being forced upwards into the ceiling. It hurt like hell, add to that the constant emotional and chemical changes in his body from Mind-freaks pheromones.

Anole felt like his blood was on fire, and his body was bent at such an odd angle it felt like he might break in two. Vic almost wished he was back in Limbo. But so far no one had died. They just need the Cuckoos to hurry and the other dude in control of this body.

Laura knew she could handle this. It was nothing compared to the things she had endured at Facility. But she was worried about what the team could endure. She didn't know where Ghost was but he wasn't showing himself to the enemy so they had one trick up their sleeve still, as Logan would say.

Wire couldn't move damn inch. Worse, Scarecrow was making sure she couldn't use any of her wires. He couldn't force her back to skin form but she could attack or protect her friends either. He had left the Cuckoos alone for now at least.

Ghost couldn't stand it anymore; he was tired of sitting back in stealth and watching this ass torture his friends. They needed help, now. He wasn't using telepathy for some reason. He knew the monster could use it at any time to send one of the others off the deep end. But he hadn't.

Scarecrow had been having fun but now it was getting boring. Nobody was screaming in pain. He needed to up his game. Kids had gotten tough since his last days out in the real world. Sure that last one he killed was tough but, he just hadn't been expecting a high level pyrokinetic. And now he couldn't even use his telepathy cause of that little bitch, Mind-freak. Well he could make start fires and had extremely flammable pheromones. Scarecrow was about to set the green boy on fire when he saw her. The little pyrokinetic girl. She was right standing in front of him, body ablaze, waving and smiling, with one of her front teeth missing. "I don't believe in ghosts" he said. "You can't be real… Mind-freak what are planning. Ghost …"

There it was as clear as day, twice. Ghost had heard his name. Then Mind-freak fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes. "Um…. Is that supposed to happen?" Ghost asked.

"I don't think so…" Wire said. She was walking away from her restraining spot on the wall. Wail had fallen to floor and landed gracefully on both feet. Caleb fell from his wall to a knee, and rested, waiting for his wounds to heal. Anole was the only one who didn't get up. He was still in the same bent position, unconscious.

"Ghost get in there and help them, we need to get the Cuckoos and Anole back to the jet now, before he wakes back up!" Wire said.

Ghost jumped into the body and into the mind of their torturer. What he landed in was not the prettiest of sights. He thought it had been bad enough seeing his friends tortured by this madman in the real world, which had nothing on what he was doing to the Cuckoos, and Mind-freak. Scarecrow had run small hooks through their skin. It was like a Pinhead movie.

"Oh goodie a new friend. One of yours right girls?" he drawled.

Ghost immediately whipped out with a telepathic wave, throwing Scarecrow back, into the darkness. Ghost forced all of his energy, and sapped some from the Cuckoos, into building bubble over them. "Now let's get you down." Ghost said. Ghost moved to the girls first phasing them from their hooks, then to Mind-freak. Ghost tried to phase the hooks through Mind-freak's skin but for some reason it wasn't working.

"That's not going to work, you need to get Tuesday. She is somewhere in here." Mind-freak said, as if out of breath.

"How do we find her?" Ghost.

"She is in the darkness, go. If you find him, don't fight, run." Mind-freak said.

Ghost and the Cuckoos ran out of the bubble and into the darkness, in search of a mystery woman, who was supposed to help them win this fight with Scarecrow. Someone, who as far as Ghost was concerned was just as if not more dangerous than the Phoenix.

They had been running for what seemed like days but was probably only minutes. They couldn't even see the light from the torture chamber anymore, they were just blindly running now. That is until the giant floating head appeared out of nowhere.

"You know it would be much easier to find you if you weren't constantly moving." Tuesday said clearly annoyed with the four X-Men.

"I could say the same to you. We should trying get rid of that monster, but instead we have been looking for you!" Ghost said.

"Mind your tongue boy; now I have a plan to put Mind-freak back in control, I can't tell you, he might hear, so you will just have go with it." Tuesday said.

"So long as no one dies…" Ghost said, looking to the Cuckoos for support. They nodded in agreement, and turned back toward the light.

Bling! had enlisted the help of the with long range abilities. Once she had gotten done to the last target, it multiplied, by 40, so now the alarm was going off, and of course it pissed off Miss Mahn.

Pixie finally found the counter spell in her book and ran outside. She ducked under the slashing claws of a gargoyle and hopped over the low blow of a demonic sword. Finally finding a clearing, she gathered her pixie dust and threw it into the air. "Monstra cessare et desistere!" she chanted. Little by little the pink dusty illusions faded out of existence.

"Thank You! Now Pixie and Bling! get to clean up this mess, and explain to Warren why his penthouse is missing half of its wall." Karma said staring through a hole out onto the balcony.

Mind-freak was hold Scarecrow down. He had gotten down from the hooks, and now the confrontation had devolved into knock down drag out fight. Or that's what he wanted Scarecrow to think. The Cuckoos were only inches away from Scarecrow, they finally knew Tuesdays plan, and thought that it might work. It still hinged on them forcing him into their hive mind but nothing in life was easy.

All three grasped Scarecrow's head and began forcing him into their hive. Tuesday enveloped the four in her shadows bring them closer, and moving toward the cell door. But before she could get to it she and the Cuckoos stripped of their energies.

Scarecrow had absorbed the four into himself. He felt so much stronger, like he could take on the very world in one night and win. He moved toward Mind-freak, noticing how the scenery now changed to his nature without him even trying. It was like he exuded his personality outward onto the rest of the world.

"Don't you get it? You've lost, you're beat, your body is mine. And there isn't a damn thing you can do about it!" Scarecrow said. He grabbed Mind-freak by the throat and lifted from the floor, choking him.

"Why is it everyone always forgets me?" Ghost said. He charged Scarecrow and tackled him to the ground.

"You could have waited your turn, or said please." Scarecrow said. He flipped his weight and put Ghost under him. He started to hit Ghost in the face repeatedly. "But if you must die first then I will be more than happy to accommodate you." Scarecrow said.

"I don't know if you know this but I am a ghost, an actual body possessing, soul snatching ghost! And you really pissed me off!" Ghost said. He let a burst of telepathic energy loose, blowing Scarecrow up and away from him.

"Don't do what I think you're going to do." Mind-freak shouted. He watched as Ghosted straight up and merged into Scarecrow.

Ghost could feel his psyche blending with the madman's, he felt the other's desires, and needs. He force himself and Scarecrow toward the cell doors.

"Get em open NOW!" Ghost screamed.

Mind-freak ran and opened the doors waiting for his chance to grab the ghost and let Scarecrow fly back into his cell. He waited until they just past him then grabbed the white part of the energy ball the two had become.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Scarecrow screamed as he flew back into the cell. The doors slammed shut behind him. He heard the locks close in their housings. "YOU BITCH! I WILL GET OUT! AND I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!"

X was flying the jet back to the mansion when the Cuckoos and Mind-freak got up. "Restrain him now!" X said.

"No need he is in control of his body, Ghost is staying in his mind to help fortifying the barriers to keep that monster in side. How long much longer?" Celeste asked.

"We will be home about 30 minutes." Demon said.


End file.
